


Barbershop Duet

by cream_pudding



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, Halloween, Inappropriate Use of Haircare Products, M/M, Massage, Party, Piercings, Sex Toys, Winning over Affections, barber shop, shameless flirting, undeniable attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 33,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cream_pudding/pseuds/cream_pudding
Summary: Axel needs a haircut for an upcoming Halloween party. His regular barber isn’t in, which leaves him in the very capable hands (and at the mercy) of Roxas.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dumb need to write a story where Axel and Roxas get very intimate whilst doing something mundane like getting a haircut. It was supposed to be quick and simple (a drabble), but like most things I write, that was not this story's destiny. I wrote and finished this last year but never got around to uploading it. But, here it is now 😁
> 
> And thanks to [sujurean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujurean) for having read through this and helping me tremendously with all the barbering details.  
And thanks to [SpookiePie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookiePie) for beta'ing for me ❤️
> 
> Explicit content below.

Axel was right on time for his 10 o’clock hair appointment at DiZ’s Hair Club. It was a small salon off a busy stretch of road, leading out of the city. Axel had been going to this particular shop for a decade and had come to know the owner, Ansem, quite well, since he was also Axel’s regular barber.

With his bag of snacks in hand, he pushed the glass door open, eliciting a little jingle from the bell attached. He went to the reception counter and stood there, waiting for one of the staff to greet him. The shop looked to be busy. Four out of the six stations were taken up with clients getting their hair trimmed, or their facial hair shaved, and the seats in the waiting area were also mostly occupied with men and boys.

Axel's attention returned to the reception desk when he heard a small, pleasant, “Welcome to DiZ’s. How can I help you?”

He looked over at the probably-a-good-foot-shorter-than-him guy, sporting platinum-blond hair, which cascaded and obscured the left side of his face, while the right side was undercut. He had a spider bite piercing on the right side of his lip, with two rings crisscrossed in place. The look was even more striking because of the black painted lips, which made the piercing and the white hair stand out. Thick, dark eyeliner and mascara made his azure blue eyes sparkle. 

Axel had never seen this man before. He was sure he would have remembered him because he was hot as fuck. The guy wore the barber shop’s uniform: long-sleeved white business shirt with embroidery scissors and the shop's logo on the breast pocket. He seemed to shirk Ansems' strict dress-codes though, by the way he wore his sleeves; rolled up to the elbows and a chunky black-and-white checkered leather bracelet on his left wrist.

“I have an appointment at ten, under Clare," Axel informed.

The man sucked on his lip ring, opened the hefty tomb—also known as Ansem’s appointment book—and trailed his well-manicured finger down the page. Ansem liked to be paper-based. Axel was sure his very first appointment was still recorded in that book.

“Axel,” the man said, looking up at him with a smile, once he found him in the book. “Please follow me to the back.” He gestured toward the back of the salon and led the way. Axel thought he’d follow this guy down the back of an alley if asked to do so, especially on noticing the man's taut ass, dressed in—not the uniform black pants—but tight-fitting black skinny jeans.

Axel lingered on the man’s hotness for only a few seconds longer before his mind wandered to how strange this all was. Normally Ansem greeted him but, as Axel looked around the stations they passed, he didn't see his barber anywhere. He didn’t see him tending to any other clients, nor tidying or setting up the spot where Axel would clearly be spending his day. 

“Where's Ansem?”

“He sends his apologies. He can't be here today,” came the cool explanation, as the man came to a standstill by the black leather chair of the barber station.

Axel stopped in his tracks. “What do you mean _‘he can't be here?’_ I _made _this appointment with him _six months ago._ How can he _not_ be here? He's never _not_ seen me.” Anger and panic rose in Axel's chest.

The blond man cast a glance over his shoulder and shrugged. “An urgent matter came up. Please take a seat.” A big and expectant smile flashed, stretching black lips wide.

Axel shook his head at the sudden disarmament of his annoyance. “Who's supposed to be looking after me then? God, _please_ don't tell me it's Demyx. Anyone but _him_.” Axel cast a quick look across the room.

“It's not Demyx. It's me.” The man picked up a black plastic cape from a basket under the counter.

“And who are _you _supposed to be exactly?” Axel bristled. No matter how hot the guy was, this was _not _what he had signed up for, or expected.

“Roxas,” came the simple response. This _Roxas_ stepped up to Axel and held out the cape.

Gears turned in Axel's head with vague recognition at that name. “R-Roxas? _The_ Roxas? Ansem’s grandkid, _Roxas_?” 

Roxas gave a very bemused sounding, “Yeah. Sit down, please.”

Axel did so, stiffly. “Aren't you supposed to be like… five?” he stared up.

Roxas chortled whilst he lowered the chair to a more comfortable height for himself. “I haven’t been five in twenty years.” He shook the cape out, draped it around Axel, walked behind him, moving Axel's hair out of the way, and fastened the cape, tucking the collar in and smoothing it over.

Axel’s mind reeled. “Ansem is _really_ your grandfather?” He turned around to look at Roxas.

“Yeah. Is it _that_ hard to believe?”

“I… well, I never knew how old you were. So… it’s a bit of a shock? Plus, Ansem is really tall and you’re… well, you’re _really short._ I don't think I've ever been _this_ low in the chairs here before,” Axel could barely contain the grin.

Roxas quirked his eyebrow. Bemusement danced on his lips, which he seemed to try and repress in the way he sucked on his lip ring for a moment before he said, “Well, now, so are you. Welcome to my short world.”

Axel laughed quietly and became transfixed by the way Roxas rubbed his lips together.

“So, what can I do for you today? Gramps did give me an overview, but just so I know we’re on the same page.”

That snapped Axel's eyes back up and made his mind focus. “Oh, uh… I need to get my hair redone. I come in twice a year. Get it cut and colored.” Axel turned back to the front and looked at Roxas through the mirror. He also looked at himself, so low to the ground, draped in the black cape. He hadn't put any makeup on before leaving the house this morning, which made him feel a little exposed right now, particularly next to his very done up and spunky barber. He felt even more grizzly because of his manky hair, which he hadn't washed in several days to protect his scalp from the bleach, and he also hadn't shaved in a week, as apparent by the considerable amount of dark stubble covering his jaw and chin. It was supposed to be for his costume tonight, but right now, he just felt self-conscious. 

He looked at his hair in its full shoulder-length glory; very thick, black roots showed when he swept his hair back. The once vibrant Hot Passion Red was now washed out and faded copper. “I don't want to cut too much off. Just trim the ends, re-dye it, and get some extensions put in. I’ve got a Halloween party to go to tonight, so this will complete my look.”

Roxas nodded through Axel's explanation and looking at his hair, running his fingers through the manky tresses. “What’re you going as?”

“A werewolf.” Axel smirked a little.

Roxas chuckled. “Cool.” He walked to Axel's side and pulled out a big book from under the counter, depositing it on the slick, marble surface of the benchtop. “These are the colors, right?” He held out a set of swatches Axel had remembered going over and picking out with Ansem a few weeks ago.

He inspected the three different shades of red he remembered having agonized over for quite some time. “Yep, that’s what I’m going for.” Axel gave the other man a cautious look as he continued, “I don’t mean to be rude, but how long have you been doing this for? I am very particular about my hair and, to be frank, Ansem’s the only one I really trust.” 

Roxas gave him a smile through the mirror and busied himself getting his tools ready while he talked, “I get that you might be worried. I've been cutting hair since I was four. To be fair, I wasn’t very good at it. I used my sisters dolls as unwilling participants.” Roxas pulled items out of a metal cart, putting bottles, scissors, brushes, and boxes of various things out on the counter before Axel. “She used to get so upset about it. We fought like cats and dogs, but eventually, she wanted me to give them different hairstyles.” 

He rummaged through the items in the cart until he found a particular comb and ran his fingers, and the comb, through Axel’s thick, coarse hair. “I did get better at it though. And I gave my sisters Barbies the sickest afros, beehives, mohawks, and bangs. My sister's friends even came around wanting me to style their dolls as well.” Roxas smiled as he sectioned Axel's hair off with clips that were attached to the side of the cart. “My parents always thought it was a phase I’d grow out of. I’m sure my sister prayed it was a phase I’d grow out of too,” he laughed, “but I never did. When I was about ten, Gramps started buying me semi-permanent dyes and showed me the ropes. So you could say I've been doing this most of my life.”

Axel watched Roxas working on him carefully. There were certain mannerisms that reminded him of Ansem. The way Roxas held the comb, pulled and brushed his hair. The way he nudged Axel this way and that to turn his head so Roxas could get better access to the sides and back. But there were wholly unfamiliar things too. The way Roxas put the comb or clips in his mouth and mumbled around the items. And the way blunted fingernails gently scraped against him was oddly nice, eliciting mild tingling sensations at the back of Axel's neck.

“Oh yeah, Ansem told me about all the kits he used to buy you and how you dyed the dog a pink and green for Christmas one year, or something,” Axel pondered aloud.

The way Roxas smiled, and how his eyes shined…. Axel stared, captivated. And that _laugh!_ when Roxas said, “He loves that story. He pulls out the photos every year over Christmas lunch.”

It made Axel smile and titter. “I've seen a photo of that poor poodle too.”

A hefty sigh seeped out of Roxas as he kept combing hair and working the smallest of knots out. “Is that the only photo he's shown you?”

“Yeah… are there other ones I should have seen?”

“Well, I know you're one of his favorite customers, so it wouldn’t surprise me if he showed you the whole family album.”

“Aww, really? I’m _his_ _favorite_?” Axel batted his eyelashes at Roxas, which made the other man chuckle.

“I said _one_ of his favorites. But yeah. I wouldn’t have said yes to this if it wasn’t important to Gramps that you get looked after properly. He's really sorry he couldn't make it today.” The light seemed to fizzle out of Roxas’ eyes. He scowled a little, concentrating harder on his job.

“I guess if he likes me enough to show me that photo I guess I should feel privileged that he entrusted me to you? I'm in good hands, yeah?” Axel cast his eyes up, though he had his head tilted forward a lot while Roxas worked on the very back of his head.

“I'd say the best.” A cocky, self-assured smirk lit Roxas’ face. It helped to fill Axel with some comfort. But he still felt very apprehensive about the whole deal.

Axel continued to watch Roxas work on his hair. When he could look up again he said, “Hey, can I ask you something I’ve always wondered about?”

Roxas rummaged around for items so he could get started on bleaching Axel’s hair. “I guess?”

“Why pink?”

Roxas chortled. “I ran out of red dye painting socks on the rabbits.”

That made Axel laugh loudly. “And why’m I entrusting you with my precious hair?” He looked over at Roxas, standing at his side.

Roxas leaned down, a big grin spreading wide across his soft-looking face. He stopped next to Axel’s ear and said, “Because you don’t have a choice. It’s either me or Demyx.”

Roxas’ breath tickled Axel’s ear and a little shiver ran down his spine. It was oddly intimate. Axel coughed to somehow make it feel less so. “That is so cruel. Tell me something else to make me feel better about this.”

Roxas turned his head toward the mirror to look at Axel. “Like what?”

“Coloring dolls and animals is all good and stuff, but… you’ve done humans, right?”

Roxas laughed low in his throat, still next to Axel’s ear, which made Axel shiver even more. Roxas sank to the ground, crouching to get a tube of lightener and bottle of developer out from the bottom of the cart, as he said, “I actually run my own salon over at Ridge and Linden. I had to close it to be here today.”

“Oh wow." That news certainly made Axel feel better. "I’m sorry that I made you come all this way.”

“Don’t be. I’m doing Gramps a favor and it’s not like I’m not enjoying myself.” Roxas glanced up at Axel with a cheeky smile, which somehow made Axel feel hot. 

He looked back up at the mirror and Roxas raised himself to a standing position. “So you run your salon all by yourself?” Axel asked.

“No, but my two friends who work with me are busy setting up a Halloween party today, so the shop is closed.”

“Oh, cool. Will you be going to the party?”

“Me?” Roxas moved the cart and stood by the counter. He pulled some disposable gloves out of a container, slipped them on, and began pouring and measuring out the chemicals into a bowl, on a digital scale that sat there. “No.”

“Why not?” Axel could still see Roxas’ face, reflected in the mirror, showing a deep-set frown.

The scowl vanished, and a bland smile sprang in its place. “It’s not really my thing.”

Axel stayed quiet, not feeling in a position to pry. “Who does your hair?” he asked after a moment.

“I color and cut it mostly myself. The back though, I go and pay for that. Do you like it?” Roxas turned his head this way and that to give Axel a good view.

Axel observed Roxas and they made eye contact through the mirror for a brief second. He nodded and felt his face heat up, and could see it in the mirror as well. He really wished he had makeup on to hide his dumb blush. He broke the eye contact and looked down to Roxas’ quirky smile; those black lips with that piercing that begged to be sucked on. Axel shook that thought out of his head quickly. He looked back up to Roxas’ locks. “It's cool. Your look is really cool.”

“Thanks. So you trust me to do you right?” Roxas winked.

Axel stared for a moment, his cheeks getting hotter, and words getting stuck in his throat. Was Roxas flirting with him? He could barely keep the delighted smile off his face and tried to cover it with a slow chuckle. “I'm not sure about trust just yet. But if Ansem sent you to look after me then… I gotta put my faith in the man, right? Plus, if you own a salon and it’s doing well… I guess I can trust you.”

Roxas’ whole face lit up with a proud smile. He returned to his work, gently whisking the concoction together.

The familiar harsh chemical smell hit Axel’s nose and stirred anxiety in his gut, making him wonder if Roxas _actually_ knew what he was doing. Maybe that stuff about him coloring his own hair was all posturing. The more Roxas mixed the more apprehensive Axel became as he watched. “Are you going to mix the Olaplex in?” 

“Yes.” Roxas side-eyed him and made a big show of getting the large bottle of Olaplex and adding it to the concoction. Roxas kept mixing, varying his speed and checking the consistency of it periodically. When he deemed it done he set the whisk aside on some paper towels and grabbed a brush. 

“You ready for this?” Roxas checked in as he stood beside Axel, the brush covered in goop.

Axel looked at the man, at the brush, at himself in the mirror. There was an undeniable worry sitting in his chest, but there was no other choice. “It’s either you or Demyx, right?”

“‘Fraid so,” Roxas lamented with no real sorrow.

“Okay then.” Axel gave a hard nod and braced himself giving Roxas permission to start.

The man worked diligently and efficiently, adding the Meche and applying the lightening solution to his hair and roots in sections. Axel told himself to stop stressing as he watched Roxas work through the mirror in silence for a while.

Roxas hummed quietly to himself while he worked. Axel stared at the posters around the shop and listened to the mild chatter of the staff and other clientele. The sound of scissors snipping and clippers buzzing soothed him, the music playing from the wall mounted speakers was soft enough to not be intrusive. 

Axel cast his eyes onto his barber from time to time, and sometimes when Roxas caught him staring they'd smile at each other. There was something delicate about the way Roxas touched him, even in the smallest of dabs with the brush and the guiding nudges of his fingers. It instilled something inside of Axel. He wasn't sure what. Maybe a sense of calm? Maybe a trust that Roxas _did_ know what he was doing?

When Roxas was done with the application process he began tidying up. “You still with me?” Roxas collected the bowl and brush he had been using.

“Yep. Haven’t passed out yet.”

Roxas gave him a thumbs up and walked to the end of the shop where he washed out the bowl and brush and left them to dry.

Axel busied himself, catching up with his friends via social media, snapping some pictures of his progress and compiling a photoset. He threw some hashtags in for fun— #stillalive #newhair #ignorethefoils #WIP #prayformyedges #mybarberiskindacute 

Roxas eventually came back, checked on Axel’s hair, and brought Axel over to the washbasin, located directly behind Axel’s chair. The partitioned wall in this section blocked off the view to the rest of the barbershop, giving it a snug and relaxing atmosphere.

Axel tried to get comfortable in the reclining chair, spreading the cloak out and sinking his head down against the padding. He gripped the armrests, tapping his fingers against the material with agitation. Axel conceded that Roxas _might_ know his stuff when it came to coloring hair, but what was about to happen next… well, Axel dreaded it. He had an aversion to people washing his hair. It was partly why he went to Ansem so much; he did everything right. 

With trepidation, Axel looked up at Roxas, who was busy gathering all of the clumps of hair and Meche into the washbasin.

Axel closed his eyes and clenched his jaw when he heard the water turning on. His muscles tensed as Roxas ran his fingers through his hair, rinsing the product out with the little showerhead. A small tingle and shiver ran down Axel’s spine… and that was it. No grossed out shudder like nails down a board, or a balloon squeaking. Just small flutters of tingling sensations. Axel breathed out a tiny sigh of relief and looked up at Roxas, who wore a bemused expression.

“Is everything okay? You looked like you were in pain.” “Ah… yeah, I’m fine. I was just… preparing for the worst. I’ve got a bit of a sensitive head.”

“I bet you do,” Roxas murmured with a chuckle and Axel stared up silently.

From time to time he let his eyes slip shut, focusing on Roxas’ small touches against his scalp. The water and rinse against his scalp felt nice. Roxas’ fingers teased and worked the Meche out and rubbed against Axel's scalp. First Roxas used one hand and then when all the Meche had been removed, used both to properly wash Axel’s scalp. He worked the sweet and crisp scented shampoo into Axel's hairline, crown, and then down towards the base of his neck. 

The pleasant pressure exerted on Axel felt divine. He found himself leaning into the touch. The shivering tingles exploded and raced down his spine as Roxas massaged him right behind his ears and the base of his neck. Axel had to work very hard at keeping the whimpering moan inside. 

Ansem had given Axel plenty of shampoos and washes in the past. They had never felt like _this;_ ungodly divine.

When Roxas called Axel's name for probably the third time, he finally registered it and woke out of his daze, brought on by the slew of tingles and shudders elicited by Roxas' hands. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Roxas staring down at him, sucking his lip ring. “You nearly fell asleep on me,” Roxas said with a soft smile.

Axel felt a little embarrassed over having drifted so nicely. “Ah… you’re really good at this,” he gave his slightly abashed response.

“Thanks. I’m glad your sensitive head approves.” There was a twinkle in Roxas' eyes as he smiled and his hands were on Axel again, squeezing the water from his hair. 

Axel cursed himself for ever having said anything about it. If Roxas kept teasing him like this, he would need to find some way to retaliate.

After a few moments, Roxas shook out a towel and gently soaked up the water from Axel’s hair, until it was just damp, and finished by wiping at Axel’s forehead to get the splashes off.

Axel got up slowly from his reclining position and wandered back to his station, where he sat and chewed his bottom lip while Roxas used the blow dryer on his hair. Axel was pretty certain that Roxas’ hands were magic. That had been the best massage he had ever gotten and Roxas’ fingers kept up the ministration of tingling pleasure as they rubbed against his scalp even now. It would probably sound way too creepy if he said anything about it though. He tried to keep his breath level and the hum of satisfaction inside. He was concentrating so hard on this task that, when he looked at the mirror and saw Roxas watching him, a gentle smile playing on his lips, Axel felt embarrassed. Had he let a sigh slip out? Was he giving away how good it felt and how much he enjoyed himself? All he could do was shoot a smile back at his barber.

Roxas turned the blower off and ran his hand through Axel’s hair, making sure he hadn’t missed a spot anywhere, both regarding drying and in the lightening application. He also lifted up locks of hair showing Axel his roots. “Do I get your approval?” Roxas asked, a cocky grin dancing on his face.

Axel looked at himself in the mirror. His dark roots were now bleached to a slightly brassy tone that matched his faded coppery ends in shade. He stole a look at Roxas next to himself, getting caught up in how attractive he was; the slightly upturned nose, full lips, and alluring, big blue eyes. Roxas was too busy combing his fingers through Axel’s hair, sending shivers down Axel’s spine, to notice him staring. But he refocused on himself and the job Roxas was doing. “Getting there,” Axel conceded.

“So you trust me enough to start coloring?” Roxas locked Axel down with his eyes. 

Axel hemmed and hawed for a moment, dragging out his response of, “I guess we've come this far. No point stopping now.”

Roxas huffed and rolled his eyes while wearing a smile. “Good to hear that you've resigned yourself to my care now.” 

“It's a pleasant resignation.”

“Oh, that makes me feel a lot better,” Roxas chuckled and walked away, fetching the dye colors Axel had specified. Axel checked himself out in the mirror. His roots were even, without a trace of patchiness, and while he swept his hand through his locks, he appreciated that even without the conditioning treatments, his hair didn’t feel too damaged, despite the harsh chemical treatment. Maybe Roxas _did_ know what he was doing. His hands definitely did something to Axel's body that he was eager to feel more of. Even if this dye-job was the worst thing he would ever experience, he thought it might be something he would gladly suffer through to get more head-rubs as he had just received.

“Be careful. If you look any more pleased I might start thinking you _actually_ trust me and that you’re just pretending not to,” Roxas teased as he came back.

Axel ran his hand through his hair as casually as he could. “Just making sure everything is as it should be.”

“Verdict?”

“It’s… okay.”

Roxas rolled his eyes again and chuckled slowly. Axel tried to bite down the smile. He really liked Roxas’ laugh.

“Look over the colors for me? You wanted Hot Passion Red, Flamboyant Hot Sauce, and Scarlet Fever, right?” Roxas handed Axel each in turn and Axel inspected the brand and label to make sure they were correct.

“Yeah. Hot Passion all over, Scarlet Fever for highlights, and the Hot Sauce for the lowlights.”

Roxas nodded, took back the tubes and got on with the job of mixing up the hair color. Gloves were put on again. Roxas squeezed out the colors from their tubes into separate bowls—one at a time, on the scale, and measured out the developer—mixing up each of the colors. He then disposed of the gloves and got to sectioning Axel’s hair.

Once again, Axel was drawn into noticing Roxas’ efficiency—something he had surely learned from Ansem and from running his own business. The gentle hair pulls, and Roxas’ fingertips occasionally rubbing against Axel’s scalp, made him feel pretty nice, but he also felt the niggle of nervous energy flowing through him. He berated himself for feeling so fidgety and anxious. Roxas proved himself competent enough, so why was he so jittery as Roxas came in with the brush covered in dye?

He must have looked nervous because Roxas laughed. “It will be alright. You are in my very safe and able hands.”

They looked at each other through the mirror. 

Axel knew to some extent how able Roxas’ hands were but… “Can you—before you start—can you just gimme a moment?”

Roxas huffed out a short laugh and nodded. 

Axel leaned forward and rummaged through his bag of snacks. Food always helped to distract him whenever he felt anxious. Plus, he also felt a bit hungry. He settled for the fudge and leaned back in the chair, ripping open the packaging.

“All good now?”

“Yeah,” Axel said through a mouthful of fudge. “You want some?”

Roxas looked to open his mouth, only to instantly decline with the shake of his head.

“It’s sea salt ice cream flavor,” Axel added as an aside.

“Oh? I didn’t know that was a flavor for fudge.”

“Wanna try?”

“Ah…” Roxas looked at his gloved hands holding the Meche strip and brush.

Axel broke off a piece of fudge and held it out to him. “Here—open up. Promise I won't even tell Ansem that I fed you. He always looks at me like I'm snorting cocaine when I eat sugary things.” 

Roxas laughed wholeheartedly. “He does have a thing against too much sugar. I guess… one bite won't hurt me.”

“It's never done me any harm,” Axel grinned up at Roxas.

Roxas pressed his lips together as if deciding whether or not this was a good idea, but he also simultaneously leaned down. His eyes darted between Axel's eyes and the held out piece of fudge. Axel could swear there was a tinge of color to Roxas' cheeks that hadn't been there moments before. Roxas opened his mouth a little.

Axel wanted to whine in a high pitch; Roxas was super cute and alluring with his face so close to his own. Those black-painted parted lips gently blowing warm air against Axel's skin made him forget how to breathe for a second. If Roxas hadn’t been so hellishly attractive, Axel wouldn’t have thought twice about their close positioning, but as it presently stood, Axel thought about it_, a lot_. He popped the sweet treat in and watched Roxas stand up straight and munch on it for a moment in thought before his face lit up.

“That’s amazing. You gotta tell me where you bought it from,” Roxas said after he swallowed.

Axel grinned. “You know the World Bazaar at Limpton Square?”

“Yeah?” Roxas began sectioning off Axel’s hair, brushing and saturating the dye into his hair, and separating each small section with a layer of Meche.

“There is a confectionary stall called Sea Breeze. They sell all kinds of sea salt flavored stuff. I got saltwater taffy, toffee, brownies, gummy bears, crackers, chips, and some amazing sea salt flavored cake with paopu fruit pieces in it.”

Roxas laughed heartily. “Wow, if you bring all that stuff with you every time Gramps does your hair, _no wonder_ he's worried about your health. Hello, Diabetes!” Roxas sang out.

“If I share half of it with you then I’ll only get half the diabetes, right?” Axel grinned at Roxas cheekily.

“Right, I guess,” Roxas chuckled. “I’m saving your hair and your health.”

“My short hero.”

“Short of stature, but a giant of heart.” Roxas smiled broadly as he kept working on Axel’s hair.

Axel agreed to that with a laugh and nod and devoured his fudge in a few more bites, but not before sharing some more pieces with Roxas.

Roxas kept working on Axel's hair. He asked at one point, “Why're you so particular about your hair anyway? Have you had really bad experiences in the past?”

“I was traumatized as a kid,” Axel said solemnly.

“Really? How come? What happened?”

“Well, mom always took me to get my hair done at a lame chained salon at the mall.”

“Like one of those budget places?” The abhorrent disgust was evident in Roxas’ voice and in the way he scrunched up his face.

“Exactly like that.”

Roxas shuddered. “I'm so sorry.”

“Thank you. Your condolences are appreciated. So, anyway, I finally had enough of suffering through wonky bowl cuts, so I got a job when I turned sixteen and—after my first paycheck—I searched for the fanciest shop I could find. That led me here. The glass, the fancy writing, and the leather seats really appealed to my ‘fuck the bright colors that say _cheap_’ rebellious streak. So I came in here and Ansem took _one look_ at me and he _knew_ that I didn't have enough money, but also that I was super desperate. He took pity on me and gave me my first ever decent haircut. It was one of the best moments of my life, to not look like a Beatles reject.” 

Roxas laughed quietly at that. 

Axel continued, with a smile, “And the next time I came back I made sure I had more money. And Ansem walked me through the wonderful world of hair dyes, so… I’m a customer for life, and… I feel… very connected to this place.” He looked up at Roxas, with his gloved hands all covered in dye. The man wore the nicest smile.

“Gramps has always been good like that. He’s kind—plus—he knows that’s a way to ensnare new customers,” Roxas laughed brightly.

Axel’s breath caught in his chest. “Oh yeah. I’m completely ensnared,” he said, not exactly 100% sure whether he was referring to his patronage or Roxas’ laugh.

“So much so that you don’t even know a superior stylist when he’s standing right in front of you,” Roxas winked.

Axel laughed, loving Roxas’ view of himself. “We'll see how superior you are once you’ve washed me out.”

“Alright then. Can't wait to hear you singing my praise.”

Roxas kept working on Axel's hair, alternating between the three colors and working through the different sections. Toward the end, and a packet of sea salt toffees shared between them later, Roxas asked Axel about the extensions.

“I was just getting the tape-in ones. Is there any other kind I could get?” Axel felt transfixed by Roxas’ stare and he loved how the hard look melted into bemusement. Roxas’ tinkling laugh trickled deep into Axel’s chest.

“Oh, Axel.” Roxas threw his head back and laughed louder, drawing the attention of the other staff and clientele for a brief moment.

“What?” Axel couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

Tears gathered at the corner of Roxas’ eyes. “You’re so… funny. _Of course,_ there are other kinds of extensions. Just ‘cause Gramps is only able to do the tape-in ones doesn’t mean they are the only kind. Hey, can you dab me?” Roxas leaned down a little.

Axel reached over to the countertop, grabbing a tissue and dabbed at Roxas’ closed eyes, brushing platinum locks away so he could see what he was doing. He made sure not to smudge any of the makeup and let his eyes trail over Roxas’ features. His lashes, covered in mascara, were long and luscious, his skin smooth and clear with just the faintest regrowth of stubble, his lips plump and that lip ring—Axel wanted to nibble at it and take Roxas into his mouth. The other man’s scent was very strong and noticeable this close together. Despite the fruity smell of the dye in Axel’s hair, he could still smell Roxas’ cologne and hair products. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but Roxas smelled of warm, earthly things, and he wanted to bury his nose in the man’s neck and breathe in deeply.

Roxas’ eyes slid open and a soft smile bloomed. Axel jerked back a little, startled.

“Thanks,” Roxas husked while his eyes lingered on Axel’s lips for a moment before he stood back up.

Axel swallowed down the lump in his throat and barely breathed out, “Welcome.” He cleared his throat and, with more strength, said, “So, you gonna fill me in on the other options?”

“Oh, sure.” Roxas hummed and worked on coloring Axel’s hair again. “So, tape-ins are quick to put in and easy to take out, and temporary, which I completely get why Gramps would do that, especially since he wouldn't get many of his clientele asking for extensions. I’ve got both men and women coming to my shop so I see a whole gamut of people, and have to do a bunch of different things. I can do weave extensions, micro-bead extensions… there’s also pre-bonded extensions but… I wouldn't do that for you because it takes four hours minimum and we don’t have enough time for that seeing how…” Roxas looked up to find the clock on the wall, “it’s already midday and we have lots more to do still.”

“I don’t know what any of those are. Would any of them work better for me?”

“Well, you see, all these options take a while, but I could probably squeeze in micro-beading or a weave for you if you _really_ wanted it. But before you decide lemme just tell you—micro-bead extensions are on like little beads I clasp onto your hair. They can get annoying because they can slip, so you might need to tighten them, and you’ll have to come back to take them out. Gramps should be able to do that for you. Weave-extensions… usually take a bit longer than the micro-beading but I’m pretty quick with a needle and thread. I’d basically be braiding your hair and sewing the extensions into it. It’s more secure and would be good for your thick hair. But you would have to go somewhere else to get those taken out. Pretty sure Gramps wouldn't know how to deal with them. How long do you want the extensions in for?”

Axel absorbed all that information and shrugged. “I’m not too particular about it. It’s just for tonight really.” The thought of not seeing Roxas again left a little hard lump in his stomach though, so he asked, feeling a little hopeful, “If I got the weave ones… could I come to you to get them taken out?” He looked up at Roxas through the mirror and received a quirked half-smile before Roxas broke the eye contact and sucked on his lip ring.

After a moment's pause, Roxas said, “You could, yeah. But if you don’t care about wanting to keep them in for long I’d still recommend the tape-in ones. They’re quick and easy and will stay in for four to six weeks if you care for them properly. Plus, they are a lot cheaper as well.”

“Oh,” Axel internally cursed himself for his earlier remark. “I’ve come a long way since the early days of working for a fast-food chain. I’ve got money to back up my hair plans now.”

“Well, that’s good to know.” Roxas laughed and looked at Axel again. “I won’t have to explain to Gramps why I didn’t get you to pay in full for your hair.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t get you in trouble with him. I’ll pay in full.”

“So you trust me now, huh? You won’t be complaining to him about my service or your botched dye job, hmm?” Roxas wore a big grin as he teased.

“You got me there. I think you’ve almost won me over, without even needing to see the result.” Axel gave Roxas a soft smile.

“Only _almost?_ What will get me over the line?” Roxas looked amused and his cheeks rosied over slightly.

That question kicked up butterflies in Axel’s stomach. He wasn’t completely sure if the flirting was intentional or if he was just seeing what he wanted to see because… he _really_ liked Roxas. Despite it only having been a couple of short hours, it already felt like they were good friends. He felt comfortable with Roxas, he was definitely attracted to him and felt like Roxas was definitely hitting on him too. There was something between them. Axel wanted to signal his attraction… in an inconspicuous way. He cleared his throat. He was pretty sure Roxas was already _over_ the line for him, but he didn’t want to come across as too easy either. “Probably whatever happens in the next hour?”

“I better make it good then, huh.”

“Yeah. A lot hinges on it.” Axel nodded solemnly before Roxas’ laugh infected him and caused him to chuckle. Axel refocused, “I’ll go for the tape-in extensions I think, just like I planned. The party starts at eight. I probably can’t risk running too late for it. It’s my friend, Kairi’s, twenty-fifth birthday today. She’ll hang me if I miss it.”

“Oh cool, born on Halloween. It’s like the world has gifted her an extra special day.”

“Amen to that!” Axel grinned.

After a bit more time and banter about Kairi’s birthday party and him explaining his long-standing friendship with her—and Axel stressing the _friendship_ bit (just to be on the safe side)—Roxas finished Axel’s hair and left him to process so he could dye the extensions.

Axel spent his time playing mobile games and slowly devouring his packet of sea salt ice cream flavored Cow Tail chews. He gave one to Roxas as the man passed by. Axel really liked putting things into Roxas’ mouth and he left that thought there, lest he become too flustered by it.

He watched Roxas in the back, the chew sticking out of his mouth, and a look of concentration intensifying his hard stare, which he directed at the foil he used to wrap Axel’s extensions up with. Axel couldn’t help himself. He zoomed in with his phone and took a quick photo of Roxas’ face in profile. He uploaded it and hashtagged—#cutebarber #notlying #damn #putmeinyourmouth

Roxas came around eventually, checking Axel’s hair and gave him the okay to follow him over to the washbasin. Axel got comfortable in the reclining chair once more and dreaded, but also really looked forward to this. He was _still_ mildly worried but willed himself to believe in Roxas. He was Ansem’s prodigy in a way. Ansem must have taught him everything he knew—_and_ Roxas had taught himself things as well. He would be fine.

Concern for his hair melted away as Roxas began rinsing the dye out and massaging his scalp. The sound of the water coming out of the nozzle of the showerhead, Roxas’ humming, and those fingertips working out the Meche were all very soothing to Axel. He drifted on a cloud of relaxation and then when the dye had mostly been washed out, Roxas quietly asked, “Enjoying yourself?”

“Yeah,” Axel rumbled and smiled with his eyes closed.

“Good. Let me see if I can get over that line.”

Axel’s eyes snapped open. He saw Roxas’ face close to his own, smirking down at him. Roxas withdrew out of Axel’s field of vision and his hands began massaging Axel’s scalp with a lot more energy than the first time they had been at the basin. Axel’s eyes rolled back and he closed them against the force of pleasure, igniting shivers and shudders through his whole body. A sharp tingle ran down his spine as Roxas used his index fingers to glide along Axel’s hairline in a downward motion, while his thumbs kneaded the base of his neck. The sensation buzzing down Axel’s spine intensified. He tilted his head back, his throat freed up and the smallest moan escaped him. Axel’s eyes sprang open and his muscles stiffened with embarrassment. 

Had Roxas heard? The man’s fingers stilled for a moment but then resumed and he didn't say anything. Axel couldn’t see his face to gauge anything by his expression either. Maybe the music drifting in the air and Roxas’ own humming had drowned it out. Axel tried to ignore that anything had happened and refocused on keeping his mouth and throat shut as Roxas kept massaging and humming to himself.

But it was _really_ hard to keep his pleasure inside, because, _damn,_ Roxas was really good. In fact, Axel could swear Roxas was doing a firmer massage now. He used the flats of his palms for broad upward sweeps stretching Axel’s scalp in the nicest way possible. He did compressions on the side of Axel’s head, squeezing and releasing. His fingertips moved in circular motions over his scalp, making Axel grit his teeth and press his lips together to keep himself from making a sound.

Soft words filtered to Axel’s ears as Roxas swayed in and out of humming and singing.

_**♪**—to be honest, I want to be bad_  
_**♪**I want to destroy you——— _  
_**♪**I want attention——— _  
_**♪**I want all the ass, is that too much to ask?_  
_**♪**I want——————to be raw_  
_**♪**I want to be ignorant, I want to know all_

Axel listened intently to somehow distract himself from how good Roxas made him feel.

_**♪**I'm thinking we should ride_  
_**♪**To a place———don't know_  
_**♪**To a place where no one's seen us before_  
_**♪**———you and I_  
_**♪**———go with the flow_  
_**♪**Last thing that we should do is go slow **[1]**_

“You have a nice singing voice,” Axel ventured. He really needed a distraction and hoped the conversation would go some way in helping that.

Roxas hummed and said, “Thank you.”

Axel wanted to compliment Roxas some more on his massage technique but, considering what had happened, he didn’t want to bring it up again.

Roxas rinsed Axel’s hair with more water and then began squeezing out the excess. Axel felt relieved over the beautiful pressure and tingle-inducing massage finally being at an end.

“Do you need to get up and stretch your legs or anything before I tone your hair?” Roxas asked with one final squeeze of Axel’s hair.

Axel thought about that for a moment. It was nearly 2 o’clock. He figured a quick toilet break and stuffing himself with more sugar might help. “Yeah.”

Roxas grabbed a towel, squeezed the excess water out of Axel’s hair and styled the towel up like a turban, so Axel wouldn’t drip everywhere.

“You’re just doing that so I don’t see what an awful dye job you did on me,” Axel teased as he stood up, turning around so Roxas could unfasten the cape.

“You totally got me,” Roxas took the cape and grinned up at Axel as they faced each other again. “Hurry up though. I’ll give you five minutes.”

Axel nodded, but before he turned away, said, “Ah… I might need more like ten minutes.”

Roxas chuckled and made a disgusted face. “Sure. I’ll meet you back here when you’re done.”

Axel gave him a broad smile and headed to the clean and fresh-scented washroom, in the very back end of the shop. He relieved himself and then stared at his reflection in the mirror for a moment as he washed and dried his hands. The black towel hiding his hair made Axel curious. He trusted Roxas, and knew there wouldn’t be much to see with his hair so damp, but still… his curiosity got the better of him. He touched the towel on his head, looking for where Roxas had tucked the ends in.

The door to the washroom opened. “Don’t you dare touch that!” Roxas barked, pointing an indignant finger at him.

Axel’s hand flew to his chest and his heart raced. “Holy shit, dude. You got cameras in here or something? Why’d you walk in on me right now?”

Roxas wore a boastful grin as he walked further into the small, two-stall and one-urinal washroom. “My Axel-is-up-to-mischief sense was tingling.”

“I was up to no such thing,” Axel rejected.

Roxas went past Axel, toward a urinal, and gave a very skeptical sounding, “Aah-ha. I caught you red-handed, Mister. And do you see how my hands are totally _not_ red because that’s how pro I am at dyeing hair?” Roxas held his hands out toward Axel as evidence.

“Sure, sure. Nothin’ to do with you wearing gloves, ‘m sure,” he winked. “I bet you’re spending so much time washing my hair to get all the color off yourself.” Axel huffed with laughter and tucked the end of the turban towel back in.

“Nah.” Roxas turned around to face the urinal, but craned his head toward Axel a little, without looking at him, as he said, “I’m doing it because I love hearing you moan.”

An instant shiver ran through Axel’s body, even as heat prickled his cheeks, and his pulse thrummed in his gut. He swallowed the lump in his throat. “I’ll meet you outside.” He quickly marched out of there as he heard the sound of Roxas unzipping his jeans.

Axel fanned himself as he went to his belongings and took a big gulp out of his water bottle, and then fished out more snacks. Roxas _had_ heard. He should be so embarrassed… and he was. But… he was also turned on. He looked at himself in the mirror and at the way the blush wasn’t coming off his cheeks. He took a deep breath and dug his phone out, hoping to distract himself for a moment to make the thrum in his body subside. He snapped another selfie with the towel on his head, the blush mostly having left him. #dyeingtoseetheendresult #barbergettingcuterbythehour

Roxas came out of the washroom. They smiled at each other and Axel grabbed his packet of sea salt ice cream flavored taffy, and a box containing paopu fruit cake, before he went back to the washbasin.

“Stoop down to my level, please,” Roxas ordered, holding the cape out. 

“Oh, I could never do that. You should learn to rise to the occasion.” He chuckled and grinned as Roxas tiptoed to cast the cape about Axel’s shoulders, rather unsuccessfully. 

“Okay, maybe I’ll take pity on you.” Axel leaned down toward Roxas so they were almost nose-to-nose.

“Made you stoop, after all,” Roxas smirked and winked. Taking the cape with him he slid his hands over Axel’s shoulders and hooked them around Axel’s neck as he fastened the cape in place. Roxas stayed there, his arms draped over Axel, both men staring at each other. Axel became enraptured by gorgeous deep azure pools with little flecks of amber in them, close to the iris.

“Sit down,” Roxas said, with the slightest tilt of his head and a light tinkle in his voice. His hands slipped off Axel and Roxas took his seat at the head of the washbasin. Axel let out the breath he had held in and reclined, placing the snacks on his stomach and opening them before he leaned his head back.

Roxas unwound the towel and ruffled Axel’s hair, detangling it and laying it out in the basin. “You ready for the semi-permanent color glaze now?”

“Yep. I had a good stretch, had some water, I’ve got my snacks,” he patted the opened packaging, “I’m all ready for you and your amazing hands.”

Roxas huffed with laughter. “Amazing, huh?”

Sounds of Roxas rummaging around and the snap of disposable gloves against skin sounded behind Axel. “Yeah,” Axel said. Since Roxas had heard the moan—and he didn’t have to see Roxas’ face right now—he decided to be honest and unashamed about it. “If you ever want to quit the hairstyling business you could make an amazing masseuse.”

Liquid began trickling down Axel’s scalp. Roxas carefully applied the glaze from a squeeze bottle and worked his fingers through Axel’s hair, combing and making sure every strand got covered.

“That's nice of you to say. But I really doubt I’m any good at it.”

“Well, take it from someone who is in the industry—you give amazing hea—head massages.” The embarrassment at what he had just said flushed through him.

Roxas’ movements didn’t slow or stop. He did chuckle low in his throat though and hummed. “You don’t even know the half of it.”

Axel’s cheeks were small furnaces. He didn’t know what to say. Didn’t know whether to lean into it and flirt, as if this was his last day on earth with a drop-dead-gorgeous guy, or to just brush it aside.

Lucky for him, Roxas made the decision, “You know what I do for a living, but I don’t actually know what you do.”

“I’m a massage therapist.”

“Oh, wow. _Really_?”

“Yeah.”

“So you know your stuff when it comes to _head_ massages and things like that, right?” Both of Roxas’ hands were on Axel’s hair now, having finished applying the glaze and moving on to carefully working it into every strand from root to tip.

“I do, yeah.” Axel hadn’t missed the slight inflection as Roxas had spoken. The guy was a total flirt. Axel wasn’t easily smitten but maybe he could make an exception for Roxas.

“Could you recommend any places? I’ve got this stiff leg sometimes, when I wake up in the morning. I should probably get it checked out.” 

Axel smiled to himself. Roxas was a God of flirting. He tried to act cool and unfazed, “I can’t really recommend any places. I’ve never had a decent massage in my life.”

“Oh really? So you’re saying I need to come to you if I want a decent rubdown?”

The smile on Axel’s lips broadened into a smirk. “Yeah. The same way I'll have to come to you for a decent head rub.”

“Oh?” Roxas’ voice was low and held a seductive rumble. “My Gramps doesn't do it for ya?”

“Definitely not. You on the other hand…” Axel sucked in some air with the pleasant shiver Roxas licited inside himself, and chuckled, “your hands do things to me.”

“What kind of things?” Roxas whispered right against Axel’s ear, tickling him.

Axel could see the top of Roxas’ platinum hair out of the corner of his eye. “Very nice things. Like giving me a _stiff_—”

“Roxas! Ansem’s on the phone.” 

Roxas and Axel both turned their heads up to see a brunet man, who Axel knew as Jonathan, leaning against the partitioned wall.

“Excuse me.” Roxas got up, stripping the gloves off and depositing them in the trash as he went to the front of the shop where the landline sat.

Axel sighed and slumped against the chair a little. His heart hammered a little harder than usual, and his penis throbbed with awakening arousal. He was thoroughly enjoying himself and smiled up at the ceiling as he fished around his snacks, finding, and eating salt water taffy and fruitcake while he waited for Roxas to come back.

It didn’t take too long.

“Everything alright?” Axel inquired on Roxas’ return. “Is Ansem worried about me?” he joked.

The jest wasn’t reciprocated. Roxas looked rather stone-faced. “No.” He sank into his seat with a sigh. “Where were we? I still need to do the right side here and then your extensions.”

The sound of gloves snapping came from behind Axel and Roxas’ hands were on him again in another instant.

The heat of the previous moment—the flirtatious jokes and buzzing tension—was gone. Something felt off. Axel couldn’t help but wonder if he had said something wrong or if it had been the phone call that upset the other man.

“Roxas?”

“Why did you become a massage therapist?” Roxas asked.

“Um… well, you know how I said I can’t recommend you any massage therapists but myself?”

“Yeah.”

Axel frowned at Roxas giving such a to-the-point response with none of the previous allure tinting even this one simple word. He stared up at the white unremarkable ceiling. “It’s kind of why I became a massage therapist. My mom’s got chronic myofascial pain and no one’s been able to help her with it. I just always hated seeing her in so much pain, so I wanted to do something about it.”

A small sound left Roxas. “That’s really sweet of you.” He brushed his fingers through Axel’s hair and Axel felt a little bit more liquid get applied to his head.

“It’s the least I could do since she raised me. The bad haircuts aside, I always wanted to give something back to her.”

A soft hum left Roxas. “Does it help her?”

“She says it does. And I am inclined to believe her because when she comes off the table after a session with me she can move a bit easier. I can see the relief on her face, y’know?”

Roxas gave another small hum and gently pulled on Axel’s hair, working toward the back of his head. “That’s really nice that you can give her some relief.” His fingers stilled, but Axel could feel the light pressure of Roxas holding on to the ends of his hair.

“Hey, um… is everything okay?” Axel asked, more directly this time, tilting his head back a bit in hopes of catching sight of Roxas.

“Yeah. I’m just wondering… did you want me to tint your eyebrows at all? Gramps didn’t make a mention of it. I can do it mostly while we wait for your hair to process, so it won’t add too much extra time.”

The change of subject threw Axel a little. His mind tried to grasp a memory of what getting his eyebrows tinted entailed. “Just bleaching and tinting, right?” he inquired.

“Yeah.” Roxas leaned forward and came into view on Axel’s left. “Won’t cost that much more.”

“What an upsell,” Axel drawled with sarcasm. “Try harder?”

Roxas rolled his eyes, and a small smile returned to his rather grim-looking face. “Bright red eyebrows will make your emerald green eyes shine and stand out even more. No girl will be able to look away from you.”

Axel saw an opportunity and went with it, “What about guys? I’m _much more_ interested in guys.” He looked up at Roxas, whilst licking his lips, to make sure there was no miscommunication between them.

Roxas leaned in closer to Axel and stuck his tongue out a little, playing with his lip ring. “Guys already can’t look away from you.” His blue eyes checked out Axel’s face for a moment—lingering on his tattoos and lips—before Roxas chewed his bottom lip and straightened up. “So whaddya say?”

Axel had to take a calming breath. His chest felt tight with desire. “If it will make me look hotter to you, then sure.”

Roxas smirked. “If I said you’d be hotter if you shaved, would you do that for me too?”

“The stubble is for my costume. So… I wouldn’t shave for you today, but tomorrow? Sure.”

Roxas laughed and somehow the tension in Axel seeped out. Roxas then went and got the things he needed for preparing Axel’s eyebrows. He found himself a stool so he could sit next to Axel, put on fresh gloves, and began painting Axel’s brows with bleach, while Axel chewed on some taffy.

“Y’ wan’ some?” Axel asked through the sticky candy, making his voice far more muffled.

Roxas looked at the packet laying on Axel’s stomach with mild curiosity, “It’s blue because it’s sea salt?”

“Yep.”

“Do you really love sea salt flavor that much or did Gramps tell you I love sea salt?”

Pleasant surprise widened Axel's face. “It’s your favorite too?”

“Yeah.” 

“Cool. One, I didn’t know you’d be doing me today. And two,” Axel swallowed the remains of the candy in his mouth, “even if I had known, and you _hated_ sea salt flavored stuff, I’d still have brought it with me. Love it. Can’t get enough of it. So you gonna save me from dying of diabetes all by myself, or what?”

Roxas laughed a very generous amount. “So first I was gonna save you and now I’m destined to _die_ with you?”

“Yep. How about it?”

“Will it get me over the line?”

“Roxas, my man, we will only know that once we are done with everything. But helping me with this will definitely nudge you a _tiny_ bit closer,” he teased. No way was he going to tell Roxas that he had crossed the line about three hours ago now.

“Oh, alright. How can I say no to _that_? Or candy?”

“You can’t. Here,” Axel looked down his body to the packet of taffy and pulled out a strip of the soft, sticky blue confectionary. He held it up for Roxas to get his face underneath it and lowered it into Roxas’ upturned mouth, loving the sight of Roxas above him like that; head raised to the ceiling and at his mercy. When most of the candy was in Roxas’ mouth Axel let go and the remainder dropped in. Roxas closed his mouth and looked back down at Axel with a great big grin. 

“Good?”

Roxas hummed and nodded, chewing vigorously. Axel got another strip for himself and shoved it in his mouth. 

Roxas, after a few more careful brushstrokes against Axel’s eyebrow, moved over to the other side of Axel and began working on his other brow. Before he got too focused on applying the bleach he opened his mouth again and pointed at it with his gloved hand. “Aah-ah.”

Axel laughed. “So that’s it? I’ve become your personal taffy dispensing machine?”

“Yep.” Roxas opened his mouth wider and made more demanding sounds.

Axel didn’t need to hear that. He already got another strip of taffy out for Roxas and rolled it up. He shook with laughter for a moment but then, “You have a… you have _two_ tongue piercings?” Axel ogled the two small metallic studs sitting adjacent from each other toward the middle of Roxas’ tongue.

Roxas stuck his tongue out so Axel could see better and then, on retracting his tongue, said, “Venom piercings. You like them?”

“I…” Axel stared for a moment. His mind went to _all_ sorts of places. Did Roxas have any other piercings? Was Roxas any good at giving blowjobs? Did he _get_ the piercings so he could become _even better_ at blow jobs? Blow jobs! Did Roxas have _other_ piercings? Fuck he wanted to kiss him. “They’re really cool,” he said lamely.

“That’s _all_ you’ve got to say to me?” Roxas’ eyes slipped half-shut and he gave Axel a sultry smile before he stuck his tongue out and slowly pulled it back in, his teeth catching on the plain silver studs before his tongue disappeared completely.

Axel swallowed and felt very hot under his cape. “Have some more diabetes.” He pushed the rolled-up taffy toward Roxas’ mouth, which opened wide to receive the blue roll of sugar. The taffy, however, had melted a bit and didn’t fall off Axel’s finger when he went to drop the candy into Roxas’ mouth.

Roxas leaned forward a little and took Axel’s finger into his mouth while he gave Axel a smoldering half-lidded look. Axel’s gut churned and his pulse rushed at the feel of Roxas’ hot mouth clamped shut around his finger. Teeth scraped against Axel, and that soft tongue rubbed against his knuckles. The smooth, but solid, tips of the piercings grazing along his finger sent a shiver down Axel’s back. His penis throbbed and yearned to be where Axel’s finger was right now.

Roxas released Axel’s finger with a soft _pop_ and he smirked so hard as he chewed on the candy. Once again, his cheeks dusted over, giving his pale complexion some color. That abashed innocent blush mixed with that sinful smirk made Axel want to groan with frustration and needy want. He was thrilled that they were in the back of the shop, and equally glad that there was a partition blocking them from being seen from the front of the shop.

The finger sucking, the teasing flirtations between them, and those smoldering eyes looking at Axel like _that_… there was noturning away from it. He couldn’t avoid thinking about how incredibly attractive, funny, cute, and absolutely fuckable Roxas was. Axel had been trying to keep these thoughts and feelings largely at bay, out of respect for Ansem, but _now_ all bets were off. Roxas humming in pleasure only reinforced and strengthened Axel’s carnal thoughts and desires. He sucked on his lips as Roxas continued the bleaching process on his right brow. Axel ate some of the paopu fruitcake to distract himself from Roxas’ close proximity to his face.

Roxas eventually left him, saying he was going to check on the hair extensions while waiting for the bleach to do its thing on Axel’s brows. Axel wiggled in the reclining chair because his ass was getting a little bit numb. Once he found a comfortable position, he closed his eyes and tried to not picture Roxas licking him, with those piercings scraping against his cock. He didn’t succeed.

Roxas returned after ten or so minutes, with a soft, “Hey,” and proceeded to wipe off the bleach, after which he began tinting Axel’s brows a vibrant red while they talked about their favorite bands, as a song they both liked came on over the stereo. Axel fed Roxas some of the paopu fruitcake after some protests and insistence from Roxas that he would go get some proper food after the deep conditioning process.

“Whaddya mean ‘proper food’?” Axel complained as Roxas got behind him and started rinsing out his hair.

“Food that won’t cause us diabetes or make us die.”

“Oh, look who wants to live forever,” Axel drawled, teasing.

Roxas hummed and rubbed Axel's hair. “You'd miss me doing this to you if I was gone, admit it.” Roxas dug the pads of his thumbs into the back of Axel's head and began massaging.

Instant chills and shivers prickled along Axel's spine. He opened his mouth and pushed his head into the touch. 

“I make you speechless?” There was smug satisfaction in Roxas’ voice.

“I know you'd rather hear me moan,” Axel got out through breathy huffs.

“Too right I would.” Roxas redoubled his efforts with the massage. His fingernails scratched gently but firmly, his fingertips kneaded, rubbed, and lightly caressed. Roxas didn't stop at the base of Axel's head either. He ventured further down, along Axel’s neck, slowly and purposely rubbing along the edge of the cape, where it fastened around Axel's neck. He dipped and pushed his fingers below the material and with the lightest touch traced Axel's collarbone.

Axel shivered. The hairs on his arms prickled and each firm sweep of Roxas’ hands dripped desire down into Axel's groin. He wanted Roxas to keep going; to explore further; to work under his clothes. He wanted Roxas’ tongue on his nipples, he wanted to suck and nibble on Roxas’ lip ring, and rub his tongue against Roxas’ venom piercings. 

An errant finger rimmed along the edge of Axel's casual shirt he wore underneath. Axel focused on the teasing way Roxas picked at the collar, almost, but not quite, dipping below and pushing in further to feel up his chest.

One finger slipped below Axel's clothes for a brief second but then retracted. Roxas’ hands came back up and out from under the cape and resumed massaging Axel's head. Fingers danced behind his ears, caressing the shells and traced down and across his sharp jawline, before returning to the safety of Axel's scalp.

Roxas hummed to himself again while he did all of this to Axel. It was a different tune to the one Axel had heard the previous times. Axel barely paid attention to it, though the sound of Roxas’ melodious thrumming vocal cords was almost like sweet honey dripping into his ears.

Axel tried to keep the moan inside, but Roxas made it very hard for him because he was making Axel very hard. If Axel dared to open his eyes he thought he could probably see the embarrassing tenting situation under the cape. Not that it would be comically upright, but still enough to be noticeable by others. If Roxas saw, Axel didn't care. In fact, he hoped it would encourage him to somehow take things further.

Roxas kept humming and running his fingers through Axel’s hair, administering the delicious tingles, shivers, and pulsing sensations into Axel’s body. Words started to form in Axel's head as he recognized the song Roxas was humming. 

Axel, starting in a low rumble, sang along to Roxas’ tune— 

_**♪**My body needs a hero_  
_**♪**Come and save me_  
_**♪**Something tells me you know how to save me_  
_**♪**I've been feeling real low_  
_**♪**Oh, I need you to come and rescue me_

_**♪**Make me come alive_  
_**♪**Come on and turn me on_  
_**♪**Touch me, save my life_  
_**♪**Come on and turn me on_  
_**♪**I’m too young to die_  
_**♪**Come on and turn me on_  
_**♪**Turn me on_

Axel snapped his finger, nodded his head and swayed as much as he could while reclining and getting his hair rinsed and head massaged. Roxas kept the tune going, but it was far more broken because of him laughing quietly. It was okay though because Axel had the tune well and truly running in his head by this point and sang with more volume— 

_**♪**Boy, I’m achin’, make it right_  
_**♪**My temperature is super high_  
_**♪**If I scream, if I cry_  
_**♪**It’s only ’cause I feel alive_

_**♪**My body needs a hero_  
_**♪**Come and save me_  
_**♪**Something tells me you know how to save me_  
_**♪**I've been feeling real low_  
_**♪**Oh, I need you to come and rescue me_

Roxas stopped humming and joined in with Axel’s singing— 

_**♪♪**Make me come alive_  
_**♪♪**Come on and turn me on_  
_**♪♪**Touch me, save my life_  
_**♪♪**Come on and turn me on_  
_**♪♪**I’m too young to die_  
_**♪♪**Come on and turn me on_  
_**♪♪**Turn me on_  
_**♪♪**Turn me on_  
_**♪♪**Turn me on_  
_**♪♪**Turn me on_

Roxas stopped singing and Axel slowly sang— 

_**♪**You’ve got my life in the palm of your hands_  
Roxas echoed, _**♪**“Palm of your hands_,” and rubbed a little harder at Axel’s head.  
_**♪**Come and save me now_  
_**♪**I know you can, I know you can_  
Once more Roxas echoed after Axel, “_**♪**I know you can.” _  
_**♪**Come and save me now_

_**♪**Don't let me die young, I just want you to fire at my young_  
_**♪**I just want you to be my docta, we can get it crackin' chiropractor, I, I, I, I_

Axel grinned like a fool and Roxas quelled his laughter enough to join in as Axel sang— 

_**♪♪**I know you can save me_  
_**♪♪**And make me feel alive_

_**♪♪**Make me come alive_  
_**♪♪**Come on and turn me on_  
_**♪♪**Touch me, save my life_  
_**♪♪**Come on and turn me on_  
_**♪♪**I’m too young to die_  
_**♪♪**Come on and turn me on_  
_**♪♪**Turn me on_  
_**♪♪**Turn me on _**[2]**

They both laughed as they came to the end of the song.

“You know that one, huh?” Roxas’ voice dripped with jubilance. He came into view, wiping at Axel’s eyebrows with a damp towel, to get the tinting off.

“Never heard it before.” Axel feigned ignorance which made Roxas laugh loudly.

“Wow, you’re magical,” Roxas said, a manic grin on his face.

He cooed, “Totally.”

“Can I have more cake?” Roxas asked.

“Sure.” Axel found the container which had slipped down and rested beside him on the chair. He got a piece of cake out and held it out behind himself. A different sort of shiver ran down his body as Roxas’ mouth surrounded the small piece of cake and his fingers. Roxas worked the cake toward his cheek and sucked on Axel’s fingers unencumbered. Axel stroked Roxas’ tongue with his index finger, feeling the piercings. He bit his lip and his breath came a little more labored. Roxas gave a sharp suck to his finger and then pulled back, releasing Axel and pressed a kiss to his fingertip. Axel didn’t withdraw his hand though. He blindly brushed at Roxas’ lip and gently flicked the crisscrossed rings of his spider bite piercing.

Roxas’ tongue caressed Axel’s finger and Roxas took him back into his mouth, sliding on and off and sucking on Axel a few times. A tight squeeze in Axel’s chest forced a moan out of him and his penis throbbed and jerked.

Roxas pulled off him completely. “Right, you’re done here. It’s time to put in the second step of Olaplex.”

Axel blinked, startled at the words. He withdrew his hand with uncertainty, returning it to his side. Had he done something wrong? Was Roxas mad? Roxas walked past him then, throwing him a cheeky smirk as he went. Axel groaned with frustration and let his body go floppy against the chair. Roxas wasn't mad. He was a giant cock-tease.

He breathed down his lust, cooling off, and tried to focus on something else. It didn't work. Axel's finger felt exceptionally cold with Roxas’ saliva coating and cooling it in the air-conditioned shop.

Roxas returned, sitting behind Axel again and starting the treatment process. Axel heard the uncapping of the bottle, listened to the wet slicking sound of Roxas getting the product between his fingers—which made Axel's mind run wild with a lusty daydream—and then Roxas’ hands were on him once more, pulling the conditioner through Axel's damp hair.

“You have a really nice singing voice,” Roxas said gently.

“Thanks. We should start a barbershop choir.”

“I'd prefer a duet.”

Axel smiled at that. “Yeah, you're right. Anything more than two's a crowd.”

Roxas hummed in agreement and massaged Axel’s scalp again, pulling at his hair gently. Roxas worked the product into Axel's roots, his thumbs rubbing circles, and his fingers teasing at clusters of hair.

Axel yelped, a sharp pain cutting through the soft buzzing Roxas’ hands left on him.

“Oh, shit. Sorry. Did that hurt?” 

Roxas had pinched and tugged Axel's hair too hard. It made Axel's breath run a little ragged, but not from pain. “N-no. It's… the opposite, actually,” he confessed. This far into what they were doing, it could surely not be construed as sexual harassment. Axel was enjoying himself and he was 99.9% sure Roxas was as well.

“The… o-opposite?… Oh!—_Oh,” _Roxas breathed out with sultry seduction. “Do you… want me to do it again?” he asked, his voice a lot closer to Axel's ear now.

“Yes, please,” his voice quavered with anticipation.

Roxas did, pulling at Axel's hair roughly with short, sharp tugs. Axel clenched his hands into fists and tried to stop himself from arching his back or bucking his hips. It was a little bit of pain mixed in with a lot of pleasure. “Harder,” he rasped as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Roxas’ breath tickled the shell of his ear, “Where are your manners?”

“Please,” Axel whined low, begging with need.

Roxas hummed in satisfied pleasure and yanked Axel's hair with force.

Axel's stomach clenched and his erection throbbed. He could feel himself leaking, his boxers feeling damp against his skin. He let out a strangled sound of painful pleasure.

Roxas giggled. “You really need to keep it down,” he whispered.

Axel tilted his head to the right, looking up at Roxas a little, the man's face very close to his own. “Is that a command?” 

Roxas’ bemused expression turned into a sultry smirk. “Yes.”

“Do you get off on this kinda powerplay?” Axel husked, staring at Roxas’ lips, which had lost their strong black sheen over the course of the day.

“I do.”

“Am I making you hot, being at your mercy?” Axel leaned a little closer toward Roxas, his eyes darting between lips and eyes. “Am I making you wet? _Hh_ard?” he breathed out.

Roxas leaned in a lot closer to Axel. He bit his lip and a small groaning breath escaped. Axel could feel the exhale on his skin. He flicked his tongue out, moistening his lips. His whole body throbbed, and his abdomen was hard as a rock with the strain of keeping himself from jumping the other man.

They breathed against each other, so close, their lips _almost_ touching. Roxas let out a huff of air and sat up straight, clearing his throat. “I’ll leave you for twenty minutes for the Olaplex to process. You need anything?”

Axel chuckled. “Running away, I see.” 

“Not running away. Doing my job. So, you need anything?” Roxas stood up and walked around a little, staring down at Axel with a smile.

Axel trailed his eyes down Roxas’ body, imagining undressing him from the button-down white shirt, licking him, unzipping the black skinny jeans where he could definitely make out a bulge. Axel’s eyes snapped up, meeting Roxas’ heavily-lidded gaze. “Water, thanks,” he said and smirked. “My bottle’s over by my snack bag.”

Roxas looked to be feeling the heat; his cheeks dusting over with pink once more. He nodded, cleared his throat, and walked over to the station, adjusting himself a little as he went. Axel laughed quietly and then a lot as Roxas threw the water bottle at Axel’s head. He caught it with a, “Thanks.”

“You want anything? I’m gonna order a burger from the Cheezy Burger Bro’s around the corner and pick it up after I get you under the dryer.”

Axel popped the top of his bottle and chugged some water before he answered with, “Burgers?" he exclaimed, incredulous. _"That’s_ your definition of _proper_ food? You hurt my candy stash’s feelings.”

Roxas, with hands on hips, rolled his eyes and shook his head as he let out a playful sigh.

Axel chuckled. “You're not vegetarian or vegan or something like that are you?”

“No. Are you?”

“No. I’ll have whatever you’re having. You need some money?” 

“Nah, I’ll add it to your bill at the end.”

“Thanks, babe.”

“No worries, hun.” Roxas waved and walked toward the front of the shop. Axel lost sight of him as he went past the partition. He stared up at the ceiling, a massive grin plastered on his face. He wasn’t sure what was happening between them, but he was psyched about it. If he didn’t walk out of here with Roxas’ number he would be damned.

* * *

Axel passed the time playing more games on his phone. He even resisted snapping a selfie, just so he wouldn’t see his hair and tinted brows. He really wanted to keep it a surprise for himself.

From time to time Roxas walked past, tidying up and also checking on the extensions. Axel pleaded with him to be given more snacks, as all the taffy and cake were all eaten up.

“No, you’ll spoil your appetite for burgers.”

“Urgh, you’re such a mom,” Axel joked with derisive sarcasm.

Roxas said nothing to that, walking away as his form of response.

Roxas returned after some time, taking his seat behind Axel once more, and turned the water on, testing the temperature before using the handheld shower hose on Axel’s hair.

“Welcome back,” Axel greeted.

“You miss me?” 

Water hit Axel’s hair and Roxas’ fingers worked through his locks, rubbing at his scalp, restarting the onslaught of pleasant feelings; an instant feel-good shiver tingled down Axel’s spine. “Yeah,” he sighed. “Your salon must be really busy when you’ve got magical hands like yours,” he happily blabbed, closing his eyes in relaxed bliss.

Roxas chuckled softly. “I’ve never had anyone react to me like you do.”

Axel opened his eyes and hoped to catch sight of Roxas behind himself. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

_“Really_? Not even when you do that thing with your thumbs?” Axel gasped and shuddered with delight as Roxas did exactly what he had been referring to.

A quiet huffing laugh sounded behind. A moment later Roxas murmured, “Well… to be honest… I’ve never done this to anyone before. Not _quite_ like this.”

Axel felt hot and cold all over and his whole body shivered and buzzed. He craned his head back, getting a slight look at Roxas’ upsidedown face. He wore the sweetest abashed smile and didn’t make eye contact with Axel. It was an uncomfortable position. Axel relaxed his body and stared back up at the ceiling. “Am I special?” 

Roxas was quiet for a few moments, though his hands didn’t stop rinsing and squeezing the product-laden water from Axel’s hair. “There’s…” Roxas sighed as if his heart was heavy. The next moment he got out, sounding very upbeat, “You’re a lot of fun.”

Axel felt a queasiness in his stomach. Hands left his head and then a towel was used on him, to squeeze his hair until it was slightly damp.

“I’ll apply the deep conditioner now, and then put you under the hooded dryer and get us our burger meals. They’ll be ready very soon.”

“Okay. I guess I am feeling kinda hungry… hungry for something warm and juicy. Can’t wait to see what this mystery burger will be like.”

“I bet you’ll like it. There’s a Cheezy Burger Bro’s around where I work. They make the best melted cheese bison beef stacks.” Roxas discarded the towel and busied himself quickly sectioning Axel’s hair.

“That sounds amazing.”

“Oh, it is. You’ve never had a CBB?”

“No. I’ve heard of the chain, but there’s none near me and between work and me loving to stay at home and sleeping, I don’t get out much.”

“What do you do at home besides sleep?”

“Video games. Netflix. I work most weekends and during the week everyone is too busy to go do stuff with, so I just… hang by myself. I know—I live a boring existence.”

Roxas hummed. “I’m the same. Weekends are the busiest for us too. I only give myself one day a week off and… well, you said it. No one’s around because they’re all at their nine to five office jobs.” Roxas finished sectioning Axel’s hair and the sound of him pumping something into his hands could be heard. Hands were rubbed together and then Axel sighed blissfully as Roxas worked the citrus-scented deep conditioner into his hair, from root to tip.

“Which day of the week do you take off? Maybe we could hang out sometime?” Axel asked, hopeful, with his heart racing a little.

“You want to Netflix and Chill with me?”

Excitement bubbled inside of Axel. He wasn’t sure in which way Roxas meant it but said, “Yeah. I’m down with whatever you’d like to do.” 

Roxas gave a thoughtful hum and quickly worked through Axel’s hair, applying more of the product to his hands and working it over each strand. He eventually said, “There are some new shows my friends are raving about, but I never feel motivated to sit down and watch stuff by myself. So… maybe.”

“Cool. Maybe is good,” Axel smiled up at the ceiling.

Roxas didn’t talk any more after that. He just sang along to whatever song played on the stereo, and Axel joined when he knew the lyrics too. 

It wasn’t much longer before a plastic cap was snuggly set on Axel’s head and Roxas walked him over toward the front of the shop, where two hooded dryers stood. Roxas left him sitting there while he went out to grab them their very late lunch—or early dinner—depending on how one chose to look at it, as it was a little past 3.

Axel took a photo of himself and uploaded it along with #fryingmybrains, #nearlydone, #thinkIgotadate, #mybarberisstillcute

Roxas returned, carrying two thick paper bags and bringing the delicious scent of hot, fried, greasy food into the shop. Roxas sat in the chair next to Axel and they ate their burgers. Axel sang the praise of the deliciousness and they had fun chatting about common interests that they shared beyond music. 

When their meals were consumed and sufficient amount of time had elapsed, Axel was freed from beneath the dryer and taken back to the washbasin where Roxas rinsed out Axel’s hair, smiling down at him while sending crazy shivers down Axel’s spine and then, with a towel wrapped around Axel’s hair, they went back to the hairdressing station.

“You nervous about the big reveal?” Roxas asked, looking at Axel through the mirror as he stood beside him, his hands going up to the dark towel covering Axel’s head.

“I…” Axel looked at Roxas and at himself. He somehow wasn’t ready for this to end yet. It had been fun teasing Roxas and challenging him on his competency as a barber. If the way his eyebrows blazed with fiery red was anything to go by, he felt certain that his hair would be stunning. “I won’t be able to give you my verdict until my hair is all dry and brushed out.”

“I guess that’s true. Should I spin you around so you get the full shock and awe of my amazing skills at the very end?”

Axel nodded.

Roxas spun Axel’s chair around to face the inside of the shop. The towel was removed and Roxas ran his hand through Axel’s locks, tousling his wet hair before using the towel to roughly pat the extra moisture out. He then trimmed the ends of Axel’s hair, spraying some water on it where it needed it. Axel caught sight of flashes of red in his periphery. It made him smile. He could already tell he was going to love his final look.

It didn’t take too much longer before Roxas was done with the trim. He then got the blow dryer out and a round brush from the cart. Warm air blasted and billowed against Axel’s hair moments later. Roxas methodically dried Axel’s hair, section by section, his fingers trailing Axel’s scalp as he went along. Axel felt excited, but the prospect of his time with Roxas coming to a close shortly, also made him sad. Sure, he was still aiming to leave here with Roxas’ number, and he had already brought up the prospect of a potential date with the other man, but he didn’t want things to end just yet. He wanted the day to drag out more.

He watched Roxas leave to fetch the extensions, which were out of their foil wrappings and had been washed and dried at some previous point. They looked really great; vibrant shades of red; a warm orange, a rich vermillion, and a deep maroon.

“Wow. They look amazing,” Axel gaped as Roxas carefully set the bundle of hair down on a clean part of the cart. Axel avoided looking behind himself at the countertop, where Roxas put the rest of the extensions, lest he see himself and ruin the surprise.

“You should see yourself. You…” Roxas shook his head slowly, his grin massive and his eyes sparkling. 

“Admiring your handiwork, huh?” Axel quirked his eyebrows and smirked.

The apples of Roxas’ cheeks turned ruddy, his eyes almost squeezed shut with delight. “Just…” Roxas sighed dreamily. In the blink of an eye, he straightened up and wore his business face again. “Alright! Just an hour and a half left before closing time. We can do this! I can get you out of here and going to your party on time!” He pounded his fisted hand into his other hands' open palm. Roxas went to stand behind Axel and worked on sectioning his hair into layered rows so he could tape down the extensions.

Axel’s mind raced. He _definitely_ didn’t want this to end. “Um… Roxas?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I… maybe get those weave-extensions put in, instead?”

Roxas’ hands stilled instantly. “What?” He stepped around, glaring directly into Axel’s face. “Are you kiddin’ me? You know how long that would take? I’d have to get the other types of extensions out—which are in my car—‘cause Gramps doesn't have any stock. And then I’d have to re-dye them all and… _no_. You’re crazy. You’ll never make your party on time.”

“Oh… so… you can’t just… use the ones you’ve got and—what was it? Stitch them in?”

Roxas shook his head rapidly. “No, see these?” He picked up one of the extensions, “They all come with their specific fasteners on them. These ones are tape. I can’t just swap and change them around.”

“Oh.”

“It’s why I asked you before I started dying them,” Roxas grumbled with aggravation.

“Oh… sorry.” Axel felt significantly chastened. 

“Why do you want the other type? What made you change your mind?” Roxas softened in the way he spoke and put the extension back on the cart.

“I…” Axel’s eyes wandered while he tried to come up with a feasible excuse. His eyes settled on Roxas; his brow slightly wrinkled, the black of his lipstick mostly gone now, but his piercing still standing out, and his eyes vibrant and deep as the midday sky. Axel sighed. “I just want to spend more time with you.”

There was no response from Roxas. His eyes dropped. The music in the background softly pumped, conversations murmured, clippers buzzed, capes rustled, and scissors clicked.

“I… I’m having a lot of fun with you. I really like you. And… I know it’s weird because we just met, but… I want to get to know you a lot better.” Axel’s guts knotted as he got those words out in a mostly even tone.

Roxas’ eyes slowly raised to meet Axel’s nervous gaze. His lips were slightly parted and he looked a bit stunned. His mouth closed, he huffed out a little from his nose, and then gave the smallest smile, “You’re that desperate to hang out with me that you’d willingly stay here for another couple of hours? What about your friend's party?”

“Well… I… I’m clutching at straws here.”

Roxas ran the palm of his hand over his face and said, “Axel,” with exasperation. He sighed and his hands went to his hips. With a bowed head Roxas said, “Yeah, look… this _has_ been fun, but… whole new extensions? That’s a bit too much. Let me…” Roxas straightened, giving Axel a hard look, “I’ll just get these extensions in for you and then… then we can talk about… this spending-time-together stuff, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Axel’s heart hammered. Roxas hadn’t outright rejected him, but he also hadn’t wholeheartedly accepted him either. It made him nervous and a little bit excited.

Axel fiddled with his phone while Roxas taped the extensions in one layer at a time. There was a lot of brushing of hair, a lot of careful application of adhesive, and sparse utterances of expletives as Roxas added row after row of extensions to Axel’s thick hair. From time to time Roxas relaxed enough to hum along to whatever song played in the background. 

Yet the melodious tune didn’t take away from the awkwardness Axel felt between them. He had probably overstepped, been too forthright. He should have teased more, hinted at. Axel tried to interject the fun between them again by singing along to a song he recognized. It wasn’t long before Roxas joined in. After that, they started talking again normally about whatever came to mind.

Time ticked by. Axel noted twilight settling on the world outside through the glass shop front. The crowd in the shop thinned out and packing and tidying up started happening. Other staff members began wandering to the back of the shop more often to wash up and have small chats with Roxas, who was now busy trimming up the extensions and making sure everything blended in and looked as natural as possible.

By 5:30 the shop was closed, the roller shutters drawn down, and everything was getting a proper wipe down and sweeping. Demyx, sporting a mohawk and a tribal pattern shaved into the sides of his head, bounded by with garbage bags in either hand. He whistled at Axel. “No wonder you guys were making so much noise back here. Lookin’ good, Axel. Amazing job, Roxas.” He gave them a thumbs up and headed to the small corridor and headed out the back door to drop the garbage bags off in the trash cans outside. 

One after the other, the rest of the staff left. Jonathan was the only one left. He did the rounds, checking to make sure everything was secure and tidy and turned the various lights and powerpoints off as he went.

“You want me to hang around and wait for you to finish?” he asked of Roxas as he passed by, carrying a final garbage bag.

That question alarmed Axel. He was still hoping to come up with something to keep himself under Roxas’ hands for longer. To Axel’s relief, Roxas responded with, “No. That’s alright. I don’t want to keep you.”

A slight frown crossed the slender brunet man’s face as if he was deciding something. He ran a hand through his neat crewcut ‘do. “Can I… have a word with you?” With a slight tilt of his head, he motioned toward the very back of the shop.

Roxas sighed. “Excuse me, Axel.” He put his scissors down and followed Jonathan.

Soft music still played, but wasn't loud enough for Axel not to hear the two men, particularly as Roxas didn't seem to care for being discreet, “What _is it_, Jon’? I'm busy with a client.”

“I _could hear _how busy you've been, all day.”

“Well, Gramps wanted to keep me occupied and that's what I'm doing.”

Jonathan sighed. He cast a quick glance over to Axel, who instantly fixed his eyes on what was in front of him, and then Jonathan spoke in a far lower tone something Axel couldn't catch, but what Axel _did_ catch was a reaching out and a brushing of fingertips against Roxas’ hand. Axel grimaced. 

Roxas pulled his hand away and gave a loud, “I don't.”

The other man sighed and crossed his arms in front of himself. “Just for tonight, then. You shouldn't be alone. I can keep you company. We can watch that gory schlock movie you like so much.”

“I'm fed up of everyone worrying. I've got it all under control. I’m fine.”

Axel saw Roxas’ irritation and felt it bubbling up in himself as well.

“You sure? I can—”

“Yo, Roxas, we need to get my hair finished, or we're gonna be late for my friend's party,” he called out, taking a liberty he hoped would be appreciated by Roxas.

Roxas and Jonathan looked over at him and Roxas didn’t miss a beat, “Yeah, sorry, won't be long. I know how much… _Kairi _hates people running late.” Roxas gave Axel a soft and seemingly grateful smile. Axel returned it with a lot of heart.

Jonathan looked confused and between the two of them. “You're going out? With… _him_?”

“Yeah. Axel and me. It’s a Halloween party.”

“You _hate_ Halloween.”

“People change, Jon. You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine.”

Jonathan frowned and still looked confused. He glanced at Axel, who, this time around, gave him a big grin and wave. Jonathan glared a little harder but ultimately returned his attention to Roxas. “Alright then. You got the code to lock up with?”

“Yeah. Gramps texted it to me.”

“Okay.” Jonathan didn't move. He just kept looking at Roxas.

Roxas took a step toward the other man, intertwined their hands and finally said something Axel didn't catch.

Jonathan gave a nod and said, “Hope everything will be okay. All the best to you and your family.” 

“Yeah, thank you,” was all Roxas said and they let go of each other.

Jonathan nodded at Roxas, gave Axel a polite wave and left through the backdoor. It shut with a soft _click_ and the two men were left alone, at last. Axel actually heard Roxas sigh out a little. 

“What was that all about? He seemed pretty clingy,” Axel said as Roxas walked back over to him.

“He's my ex.” Roxas picked up the scissors again.

A volatile distaste flushed through Axel. He had suspected, but it was still irritating to hear. At least the guy was an _ex_, and not someone _current_. “Seems more like a pushy jerk.” Axel glowered at the direction the man had left in.

Roxas huffed out a small laugh. “Jealous, are you?”

“Maybe a little. What was all that stuff about keeping you company tonight?”

“He’s a pushy jerk, as you said.” Roxas started working on Axel’s hair again, trimming it.

Axel hummed and frowned thoughtfully. “I hope it was okay for me to say that stuff about you coming with me to my friend's party.”

“Yeah. Thank you, actually. I appreciate you getting me out of spending time with him.”

“You’re welcome.”

Roxas kept working and Axel stayed quiet for a while, until, “Why did he look so concerned about you being alone?”

“I turn into a vampire on Halloween if I'm not with someone.”

The seriousness in Roxas’ voice made Axel turn around a little and look up at him, “What? _No!_ You’re shitting me!”

Roxas wore a stern expression and turned Axel’s head around to the front, “Keep your head still while I work. And well, okay, you got me.” Roxas’ voice was in Axel’s ear all of a sudden, “I turn into a vampire when I'm with someone. I like to _suck_.”

Axel coughed and sat up a little straighter while a tingling sensation ran through his body.

Roxas let out a small chuckle and got back to working on Axel's hair. A bit more snipping, a few hair ruffles, and some very quick tingle-inducing touches later and Roxas announced, “The moment of truth. Are you sure you’re ready for this?” he beamed down at Axel.

Axel took a deep breath, trying to ignore the way Roxas’ shining, eager eyes made him feel on top of the world. “A lot hinges on this, but yeah, I’m sure,” he labored as if this was an immensely difficult and grave matter.

Roxas’ lips twitched with bemusement. “Okay. Close your eyes and I’ll spin you around.”

Axel closed his eyes.

“No peeking,” Roxas teased and Axel decided to cover his eyes with his hands. 

He felt himself spin around to face the mirror. Then Roxas brushed his hair out, raking his fingers through it. Axel smiled into the palms of his hands. Roxas was completely adorable with the care and pride he took in his work and with Axel. He felt Roxas move away from him a few moments later and then heard him say, “Alright, go on. I dare you to look at yourself and not sing my praise.”

Axel took a deep breath, lowered his hands and then stared straight ahead with his eyes still closed. If he couldn’t think of anything, Roxas would pack up and leave. Axel was still determined to get his number, but he just wanted a _little_ bit more time. Just a _little._ He slowly opened his eyes and stared at the shocking vibrant, beautiful red. There was depth and the shades he chose had all been blended together so well. He could see his mouth hanging open wider and wider with every passing tick of the clock. He got his arm out from under the cape and ran his hand through his hair and extensions. His hair felt amazingly soft and fluffy. It had a real shag to it. He turned his head this way and that. Roxas was right there with a mirror so Axel could inspect the back. He felt speechless. He looked amazing and Roxas… he looked at Roxas through the mirror. The man wore a massive, broad smile, showing his teeth and turning his cheeks rosy. 

“It’s amazing! _You’re_ amazing!” Axel spun himself around in the chair, grabbed the mirror out of Roxas’ hands, setting it down on the counter behind himself and then grabbed both of Roxas’ hands in his own and looked up at him.

“I’ve had the absolute _most amazing_ time with you today. Roxas. Thank you.”

Roxas’ smile didn’t falter. His eyes did though, looking away in embarrassment. Shining sky blue eyes returned to look at Axel and with a laughing tinkle Roxas said, “So I’m over the line?” 

“You so are. You’ve been over the line since… since…” Axel tried to remember where it had all changed for him.

“Since I made you moan?” Roxas’ lips quirked in a sultry smile.

“Since the bleaching,” Axel admitted.

The smile didn’t leave Roxas, though he did cock an eyebrow and leaned down toward Axel. He pulled his hands out of Axel’s clasp and rested them on the armrests of Axel's chair. “Why Mister Clare, you mean to tell me you’ve been making me work extra hard to win your favor for nothing?”

Axel couldn’t contain the giggle. “You _wanted_ to win my favor, hmm?” He hummed suggestively and smirked, leaning up so he could get a little closer to Roxas’ face.

“Ever since I saw your terrible regrowth and the fade of your dye. I’m glad I got to restore you to your former glory.” Roxas chuckled and scraped his teeth against his bottom lip, sucking a little on his piercing.

Axel watched the motion, transfixed. His heart raced and his stomach tensed with need as heat pooled into his groin. He huffed out the pent-up desire. He was going to go for it. “Roxas, I… want to kiss you.”

Blue eyes widened marginally and Roxas leaned back a little. His lips stayed parted and he looked… Axel wasn't sure. Had he overstepped?

“I… I’m flattered but I can’t. I… you’re a client of Gramps and I… I’m really not into stubble… so…”

Axel blinked and felt incredulous. “What if… the stubble wasn’t there? Would that change your mind?”

Roxas rubbed his lips together and hummed. “I thought… it was part of your look. For tonight, I mean.”

“It was, but I think me kissing you would be a much better look, don’t you think?”

Roxas stood up straight and laughed.

Axel grinned a little. “And it would fix that issue of me wanting to spend more time with you.”

“I guess it would. But… do you really have…” Roxas seemed to calculate in his head, “an hour to spare? That’s probably how long it will take.”

Axel cast an eye on the clock. It was a quarter to six. “Yeah. I can manage that.”

“You’re gonna sacrifice your killer costume just to get a kiss from me?”

Axel nodded.

Roxas’ hand went to his chest. “Aww, that’s so sweet.”

“I’m full of diabetes.”

Roxas laughed. “You’re only _half_. I helped out, remember?”

“That’s right. My hero. Thanks again, babe.”

“No worries, sweet cheeks.” Roxas ran the back of his finger down Axel’s cheek. “Let me get the shaving stuff out.” With that Roxas turned away and busied himself getting razor blades, cremes, towels, and other miscellaneous things out of various cupboards.

While Axel watched Roxas get busy, flutters of anticipation rolled through him. He was going to get a kiss at the end of this. Today could hardly get any better. He took a photo of himself and his luxurious mane and uploaded it. #sexywerewolf, #gonnagetluckytonight, #halloween, #moneywellspent, #mybarberisthebest

Roxas, sporting a black apron, pulled the cart up alongside Axel. “You _really_ want me to do this for you? Ruin your costume? All for a kiss?”

Axel gave a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders and made a dismissive sound in the back of his throat. “Now that my eyebrows are magnificently red, the beard doesn’t really work. So, you’ll be doing me a favor really.”

“A favor that will cost you extra.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Axel dismissed with a wave. “Make me beautiful, baby.”

Roxas huffed and rolled his eyes. He pushed his finger against Axel’s forehead, forcing him back against the chair. “Close your eyes and enjoy,” Roxas husked and Axel almost whined with how hard he wished Roxas was referring to something else.

He let his eyes slip shut as Roxas slightly reclined the chair he was on. A damp cloth wiped over his face and Axel couldn’t help but smile at how gingerly Roxas swept the cloth over his tattoos, almost as if he was admiring them.

“Did they hurt?” Roxas asked.

“Nah. Not really.”

“Any particular reason why you got them?”

“I wanted to look badass. Is it working?” Axel opened one eye to see Roxas’ face all scrunched up and his tongue poking out a little.

“No,” Roxas said and his face went back to its delightful normal resting position. “Hey, I said keep your eyes closed.”

“And miss that adorable face? No way.” Axel opened his other eye and smiled up at Roxas.

“Suit yourself.” Roxas wiped the cloth over Axel’s eyes, forcing him to close them.

“No fair!” he whined and heard Roxas chuckle a little. 

Roxas kept wiping down Axel’s cheeks and over his fuzzy stubble, down his chin-line, and around his neck. Axel kept smiling up at him. Roxas was turning visibly red.

“Quit starin’”

“Make me.”

Roxas did because the next thing that happened was a hot towel getting wrapped around Axel’s face, covering him completely but leaving his nose free to breathe. It was nice and warm against Axel’s skin, making him sweat lightly. 

“What about your piercings? Did they hurt?” Axel muffled around the towel after a while.

“Sorry sugarplum, can’t hear you.”

Every time Roxas used a term of endearment for him, Axel’s heart swelled. He stayed quiet and relaxed for a while longer until the towel came off and Roxas’ sweet face came into view again.

Some earthy smelling cream was on Roxas’ hands, which he began spreading over Axel’s face, using one of his hands as the palette and his fingers of the other as the application tools. Roxas’ soft touch against Axel’s forehead was divine. Roxas applied firm but gentle pressure to his skin and fingertips, danced leisurely over Axel’s cheeks and brows, almost like Roxas was tracing and committing Axel’s face to memory. The man was very focused on his work, but smiled at Axel whenever their eyes met.

“Besides your horrible hair salon experience, why are you so particular on only my Gramps styling you?” Roxas wondered aloud after a while.

Axel closed his eyes while he cast his mind back. “Well, Ansem…” Axel huffed a bit, not knowing where to start with this. “Um… well, you know how I said I was sensitive around my head?”

Roxas hummed. It sounded very suggestive and Axel flung his eyes open, hoping to catch a glimpse of a sultry smirk. He did, for a fraction of a second before Roxas put on a face of pure innocence. Axel continued, “So, I’ve always had trouble letting people touch me. It’s always kind of uncomfortable and I have to grit through it. But with your grandfather, it’s different. It’s always comfortable. I had Demyx style me once and…” Axel couldn’t keep the shudder at bay. “I could barely sit through it.”

“Oh, so that’s why you were so tense when I rinsed you off the first time?”

“Yeah. I wasn’t sure how I’d go with you, but… I have absolutely nothing to complain about.” Axel gave Roxas a soft smile, which the other man returned.

“I’m sorry you had such a bad experience in the past,” came Roxas’ sympathies.

Axel shrugged. “Nothing to apologize for. But that’s the reason why I make sure to always book Ansem well in advance.”

Roxas tapped Axel’s chin and he lifted his head a little higher. 

“But I think I’d really like to keep seeing you instead,” Axel said up to the ceiling.

Roxas’ fingers stilled for a second and then continued to apply the cream. “My schedule’s pretty full. I don’t accept too many new clients.”

“Not even someone as sweet as me?” Axel batted his eyelashes. He couldn’t help but smile at the way Roxas laughed softly and turned a little pink.

“Maybe… if I have a vacancy.”

Roxas finished rubbing the cream in, fished around the cart a bit, pulling out another warm towel, and wrapped Axel’s face once again. Axel sat and his mind raced, not knowing what to make of Roxas right this minute. Was he playing hard to get? The flirting, the touching… if Roxas didn’t want him Axel knew he would be very disappointed. Maybe he was being too vague? Maybe Roxas wanted him to be straightforward and to the point? Even though before it hadn’t seemed to work in his favor. Axel wrinkled his nose, annoyed that he didn’t know the right course of action to take to land in Roxas’ heart.

Some more rummaging sounds filled the space between them.

“I’d wait for you, forever, y’know,” Axel said.

Roxas remained quiet, making Axel wonder if the man really _couldn't_ hear.

“Maybe you won’t have to wait all that long,” Roxas muttered and pulled the towel off Axel's face once more.

Axel was all big smiles and soft feelings. “So you _can _hear me through that.”

They both laughed a little.

Axel’s eyes caught on the lip piercing. He wanted to suck on it… and on Roxas. “Will you tell me about your piercings?”

“They didn't hurt much. It's more the aftercare that was a pain. Have you got any?”

“No. Do you have any tattoos?”

“No.” Roxas picked up a shaving brush, dipped it into a bowl filled with water, and whisked the bristles in a dish of shaving soap, creating a thick lather.

Axel smiled. “I’m really impressed with how much you can do. Barbering _and_ hair styling. You’re amazing.”

“Thanks,” Roxas’ lips quirked. A few more quick flicks of his wrist and he was done with the brush, he squeezed the sandalwood-scented shaving cream out of the bristles with his fingers and applied the substance to Axel’s jowls with his hands. Roxas held firm eye contact with Axel as he swept his fingers over Axel's skin, massaging the cream into the stubble.

Time flew by and Axel let himself sink into Roxas’ touch. The other man pulled out a straight razor after he covered Axel's face in shaving cream and shaved against the grain. Axel felt the sharp blade slowly scrape over his skin, Roxas’ fingertips brushed against him, and Roxas’ soft breath sometimes caressed the apples of his cheeks. Axel felt such joy over being so close to Roxas and watching the other man concentrating so hard.

“If you keep smiling so much I won't be able to get a clean shave.” Roxas looked into Axel's eyes, a small smile danced on the man's face, causing his blue eyes to scrunch up ever so slightly.

“Sorry. I'll think serious thoughts instead of how nice it is to look at you up close and personal.”

That really brought Roxas’ smile out and his cheeks dusted over ever so slightly. “Stop saying dumb things.” He averted his eyes and wiped off the accumulated cream and hair on the blade against the towel draped over his arm.

“They're not dumb. They're the truth.”

Roxas huffed and rolled his eyes.

Axel grinned. “You must get compliments all the time.”

Roxas cleaned up the blade again, ran his fingers over Axel's face, which made Axel shiver, and then Roxas reapplied more cream to him.

“I get compliments on my work, not my looks… well, I do get people saying they like my hair.”

“I like your hair. I like your eyes. I like the way you chew your lip and piercing.”

Roxas instantly stopped doing that and wiped his hands clean on the towel.

“I even like the little eye roll you give me—yeah, that one.” Axel chuckled and then tried to hold as still as possible as Roxas started shaving again, with the grain this time around.

“Stop it,” Roxas muttered, seemingly embarrassed. His expression hardened and he refocused on shaving and cleaning the blade as he went over Axel's jaw, cheeks, and throat. “You know I’ve got a sharp blade right by your neck. I could cut you if you keep it up.”

“You could. It doesn’t change the fact that I really like you. I’d like to spend more time with you…” 

Roxas remained silent, working the blade over Axel’s skin. Axel’s stomach dropped with worry. Had he put his foot in it? “Am I coming on too strong?” He looked up at Roxas, who chewed his lip again but on noticing Axel's stare, stopped.

Roxas stayed quiet, getting through the remaining shave relatively quickly. He wiped down Axel's face with a towelette and gently massaged Axel's jaw and temples and brow as he went. Then, a cold towel was wrapped around Axel's face for a few minutes. Axel listened to Roxas gently humming to himself and the sound of things being put away and washed up.

Axel didn’t know what to make of Roxas’ silence. Maybe he was pushing _way_ too hard. Maybe he was giving off a vibe of desperation? He could understand that being unattractive.

The towel was removed. Axel gazed up to see all the stern and hard edges from before gone out of Roxas’ face. The man wore a big smile, relaxing Axel considerably. He hoped it meant that he hadn’t fucked things up between them. 

Roxas’ apron was gone and he leaned over Axel to undo the cape, taking it off carefully. Roxas then turned away from Axel, pumped some lotion onto his hands, spread it, and then—Axel’s stomach flipped. Roxas lifted his leg, climbed up on the chair and straddled Axel's lap.

Axel swallowed and stared up at the other man, who smirked with satisfaction. Roxas reached up and caressed Axel's face. Gentle touches sent shivers down Axel’s spine.

Roxas kept smiling, kept rubbing the lotion into Axel's skin, and then he began to sing— 

_**♪**Nowhere to run boy, run come here right now_  
_**♪**Here right now, here right now_  
_**♪**There's only one thing that I wanna feel right now_  
_**♪**Feel right now, feel right now_

_**♪**You all over my skin, I'm anxious_  
_**♪**Paint my body boy, I'll be your canvas_  
_**♪**Don't talk to me, just show me your talent_  
_**♪**Your talent, oh_

Roxas leaned in close to Axel, almost touching his lips as he sang on— 

_**♪**One look and you're mine_  
_**♪**Keep your eyes on me now_  
_**♪**'Cause when the stars align_  
_**♪**You might bring the beast out_

_**♪**Nowhere to run boy, run come here right now_  
_**♪**Right now, right now_  
_**♪**'Cause when the sun goes down, the beast comes out_  
_**♪**Comes out, comes out_

Roxas pulled away a little. His hands trailed down Axel's neck and started meandering down his body, rubbing Axel's pecs through his shirt before sliding down further.

_**♪**Keep my eyes on you_  
_**♪**Keepin' ties to you_  
_**♪**Keep aside, I keep a sight, I be inside of you_  
_**♪**Between your thighs I—_

Roxas gripped Axel's hips and ground against him with his pelvis.

Axel stared up, slack-jawed and his erection throbbing.

_**♪**We gon' slide by in that coupe_  
_**♪**We gon' weave through all that traffic_  
_**♪**I wear ones and I work magic_  
_**♪**Too much passion can end up tragic_  
_**♪**Just attraction, no attachment—_

Roxas leaned in toward Axel once more, running his finger delicately over Axel's lips and his breath caressing Axel's moisturized skin.

_**♪**Nowhere to run boy, run come here right now_  
_**♪**Right now, right now_  
_**♪**'Cause when the sun goes down, the beast comes out_  
_**♪**Comes out, comes out_

Roxas’ finger kept brushing over Axel’s skin and his face drew ever nearer. He didn't stop smiling as he sang in a lower and lower tone— 

_**♪**I'll take you down, down can you keep it up all night_  
_**♪**Up all night, up all night?_  
_**♪**Want you run run run baby give me what I like_  
_**♪**What I like, what I like_

Axel pushed his tongue against Roxas’ finger as it traced his lips. He leaned forward a little and took the finger into his mouth, not caring about the bitterness that the lotion on Roxas’ skin left in his mouth. He gently sucked.

Roxas’ smirk broadened and his other hand found its way under Axel's shirt and squeezed his obliques.

_**♪**You all over my skin, I'm anxious_  
_**♪**Paint my body boy, I'll be your canvas_  
_**♪**Don't talk to me, just show me your talent_  
_**♪**Your talent—oh_

Roxas was only an inch away from Axel's lips. Axel gripped the armrests hard to stop himself from running his hands all over Roxas’ body.

_**♪**Nowhere to run boy, run come here right now_  
_**♪**Right now, right now_  
_**♪**'Cause when the sun goes down, the beast comes out_  
_**♪**Comes out, comes out_

Roxas pulled his finger out of Axel's mouth and traced the edges of his lips again.

_**♪**'Cause when the stars align_  
_**♪**You might bring the beast out_  
_**♪**One look and you’re mine_  
_**♪**Keep your eyes on me_  
_**♪**Nowhere to run boy run, come here right now_  
_**♪**Right now, right now_

The teasing finger pulled away, stroking lightly against Axel’s smooth and shaved skin. Roxas’ blue eyes meandered over Axel’s face, looking on with satisfaction. Axel’s erection strained against his pants. He breathlessly asked, “Am I beautiful now? Can I be yours?”

“You always were,” Roxas breathed, a hair away from Axel’s lips and with the tiniest push, pressed their mouths together. The tiny peck unleashed the explosive lust both men had contained all day. Axel's arms flung around Roxas’ sides, pulling the smaller man closer to himself and forcing their kiss to deepen and for their tongues to delve. Axel clutched at Roxas’ muscular-but-slim frame underneath the uniform. He sucked on Roxas’ tongue and his piercings with raw desire for forceful moments while Roxas’ hands kneaded Axel's sides, feeling him up.

They breathed harshly against each other and Axel pulled off but not entirely. He dove in again, capturing and sucking on Roxas’ bottom lip and that damn piercing he had hungered for all day. He grazed his teeth over it, tongued it, and pulled at it gently.

Axel inhaled sharply—Roxas’ hands went under Axel’s shirt, urgently rubbing at his stomach and pinching his skin. Roxas pushed against Axel, shuffling further along Axel’s lap, forcing him to abandon the lip piercing as Roxas deepened their kiss, driving his tongue into Axel’s mouth. Roxas’ piercings scraped against the roof of Axel’s mouth, making him shiver and buck his hips up a little. Roxas thrust his tongue in and out of Axel’s mouth. Axel squeezed Roxas’ sides and tilted his head back a little. Small murmurs of lusty pleasure seeped out of both of them, turning louder as their kissing intensified, stoking the hunger they held for one another. 

Roxas pulled off Axel, puffing heavily. He licked his lips and finished the song— 

_**♪**Nowhere to run boy run, come here right now—right now **[3]**_

Roxas slid off Axel's lap, which alarmed him. He grabbed Roxas’ arms. “I want more,” he huffed out, his gut so tightly wound that he almost felt sick with desire.

“Greedy, aren't cha.” Roxas looked amused. He bent over, leaned in and slid his hands up and down Axel’s thighs.

“Very greedy. I'm starving for you,” Axel husked, his voice thick with desire.

“I'll fill you up then,” Roxas rumbled. He quirked his lip up and pushed Axel's legs apart, sinking to the ground in between them. Axel watched, breathless. Roxas leaned in, opened his mouth, and while baring his teeth, caught the zipper of Axel’s pants and pulled it down, and the flaps aside with his hands when he was done.

Axel stared, feeling like he was about to throw up with sheer excitement. Roxas rubbed his nose and chin against Axel’s straining erection. Axel nearly couldn’t see straight. A wicked grin flashed up at him and with a showy flourish, Roxas stuck his tongue out and licked along Axel’s clothed shaft. The hard, metal studs, accompanied by the wet heat of Roxas’ breath and tongue, made Axel moan.

Roxas smirked up at him, gave a cheeky suck to Axel’s head over the fabric and pulled off. 

“Oh, fuck,” Axel grunted.

A rusty chuckle fell out for Roxas. He scraped his teeth over his bottom lip, hooked his fingers under the waistband of Axel’s boxers and pulled the front down slowly, humming in deep satisfaction.

Axel’s erection dripped and stood proud and free, reaching up almost to his navel. Roxas stared, licked his lips and raised his eyes up at Axel without lifting his head. “Big, aren't cha.” 

“You wanna see how much you can fit into your mouth?” Axel husked, his voice tight in his chest.

Roxas gave no verbal response. He instead leaned in and dragged his tongue along the underside of Axel's erection.

Axel gasped and trembled as the added texture of the venom piercing studs ran up his shaft, sending an intense shudder through him.

Roxas raised himself a little to get on top of Axel's penis. He opened his mouth wide and swirled his tongue around Axel’s head, sending sharp pulses of pleasure through him. Roxas rubbed his piercings against Axel’s slit and pulled at his foreskin with his teeth, rubbing the tip of his tongue around the ridge, playing with the frenulum before, at long last, engulfing Axel’s head, fully, and sucking on it.

Axel gripped the armrests so tight. He threw his head from side to side and moaned, long and loud. Roxas kept sucking, and played with his slit some more; pushing his tongue and piercing into and against it. 

Instinctively, Axel pushed his hips up.

Roxas pulled off. “Greedy _and_ impatient. Great.”

“Sorry,” Axel said, feeling sheepish.

Roxas smiled… but it was a dangerous sort of a smile. He reached up, grabbing Axel behind his head and dragged him down. “I'm going to make you cum. I'm going to swallow you and make you my bitch. You like cock up your ass?” Roxas didn't leave Axel room to talk. He locked them into a fierce kiss, sucking deep and hard on Axel, leaving them both breathless once he pulled away.

“I want all of that. Make me your bitch. I’ll be such a slut for you,” Axel panted, grabbing Roxas’ head between his hands and pulling him up into another kiss, but this time it was Axel pushing deep and rubbing fervently against Roxas’ tongue.

Roxas squeezed Axel’s erection and fondled his sac making Axel gasp and stop the kiss. Roxas chuckled and lowered himself back down, taking Axel into his mouth without any fanfare. Axel groaned and threw himself back against the chair. This time only one of his hands death-gripped the armrest, while the other ran through Roxas’ hair, pulling at his locks and rubbing at the shorter hairs of his undercut.

Roxas’ hot tongue, hard studs, and wet mouth stoked the flames inside of Axel. He moaned with wanton abandon, hardly believing that this was happening. It didn’t take long for the tightness in Axel’s stomach to spread out and tense everything else in his body. His penis felt so good, _Roxas_ felt so good, taking him down to almost his base.

The studs massaged the underside of Axel’s cock; Roxas’ heat and friction wound Axel ever tighter. He squeezed his hand against Roxas’ head, rubbed the other man behind his ear and pushed his hips up as he let out a gasp, cumming with an explosive shudder. He pried one of his eyes open to watch Roxas sucking on him, though more shallow now, around his head, swallowing down Axel’s orgasm. It made Axel warm and tingly all over and he huffed out, his chest heaving.

Roxas gave a few hard sucks to Axel’s head before he pulled off him completely and licked his lips. “Yum,” is all he said.

“I’ve never—I’ve never had—a blowjob—like that,” Axel panted.

Roxas stuck his tongue out briefly before giving Axel a wink and made a clicking sound with his tongue. He stood up after that and undid his tight jeans. “You’re about to get something else you’ve never had, I bet. Turn around,” Roxas grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Axel’s eyes widened, and his mouth hung open. “Do you….” His eyes dropped to the front of Roxas’ pants, where the other man was pushing the fabric flaps aside, and his pants down a little.

“Turn around. It’ll be a surprise,” Roxas coaxed while rubbing his bulging erection through blue briefs.

Axel stared. He swore he could see a bump… _two!_ bumps around the head of Roxas’ cock through the fabric. Still wide-eyed he pushed himself out of the chair and stood up. He towered over Roxas, somewhat shaky from his orgasm, and leaned down a little. Their arms wound around each other, pulling and pressing each other close, leaving no gaps between them, not even with their mouths, which smooshed together with intense fire and passion.

Roxas tugged at Axel's pants, pushing them down and Axel slid his hands down Roxas’ back and onto the slight curve of his buttock. Roxas moved back a bit, Axel followed, not wanting the sucking of tongues and the rubbing of piercings against his mouth to stop. He heard Roxas grab for something and then felt cool slippery fingers spreading his ass cheeks apart, brush his sphincter, and push in. 

Axel inhaled sharply, but kept kissing Roxas and hugging him tighter to himself. He loved the other man’s small frame. He was so pocket-sized, but decided it would probably be best to keep that to himself. 

Fingers expertly moved in and out of Axel and brushed his prostate occasionally. Axel gently pushed against Roxas’ fingers whenever that happened. Axel also slipped one of his hands under Roxas’ underwear and maneuvered his hand to the front, feeling coarse hairs and— 

Roxas shoved Axel away from himself, his finger slipping out of his backside. “Ah-ah-ah,” Roxas teased, grabbing the hand which had tried to grope him moments earlier. “It’s supposed to be a surprise.”

“I know you’ve got a piercing down there. Can you at least tell me which one?”

“Oh, good. So you know that there are different types.” Roxas grinned up at him. “You can tell me which one you think it is while I’m fucking you. _Now,_ turn around.”

Axel got a massive hard-on from someone so pint-sized telling him what to do. He turned around and climbed on to the chair, kneeling on it and bracing himself against the backrest. He threw a look behind himself and saw Roxas pull himself out of his briefs. Roxas looked up, saw Axel eyeing him and tucked himself back in. “No peeking.” He slapped Axel’s backside with the flat of his palm, sending a loud clap through the air and making Axel turn around with a wince.

The stinging slap left a tingle on his skin and a delightful buzz reverberating through him. “If you keep doing that so hard I’m gonna be peeking a whole lot more,” Axel said, chuckling over the back of the chair. He heard Roxas hum and it might even have sounded a bit surprised. Roxas’ hand was on Axel’s backside a moment later touching him gently and then sending another massive clap through the air. Axel let out a startled yelp but it was also mixed with a moan of excited pleasure.

Roxas giggled, and smacked Axel’s ass cheek again, sending a sharp sting through him. Axel hissed.

“Baby, I’m getting hard again,” Axel grunted, feeling the stirring in his loins and the buzzing in his stomach.

“Shit, that’s hot,” Roxas murmured. He grazed his fingertips over Axel’s cheek, where he had surely left a red mark. 

Axel shivered at the gentle touch.

Roxas hummed in a pleasant sort of a way, retracted his hand and then there were some noises behind Axel. Roxas was pumping something (probably oil or lotion from amongst the hair stuff) into his hands and spreading the liquid between his fingers with a _squelch_. 

Axel sucked in some air, feeling something hot and firm press up against his anus. He trembled, feeling weak with anticipation. Roxas rubbed his slick cock against Axel’s opening.

“Mmm, your ass looks so fine. I can’t wait to fuck you senseless.”

Axel pushed back against Roxas. He felt it then, the hard bits of metal against his skin. It definitely felt like two piercings, one on either side of Roxas’ head. Axel groaned. “Fuck, _two? _How’re you so sexy?”

Roxas chuckled, grabbed Axel’s hips and nudged himself inside of Axel's ass, spreading him wide open, careful inch after careful inch. Both men hissed at the tediously slow intrusion. 

“Fu—ck,” Axel groaned and squeezed the life out of the chair's backrest. Roxas’ cock was fat and hard and, maybe he just imagined it, but he swore he could feel the extra stimulation from Roxas’ piercing. It was intense and satisfying. His nerve endings throbbed and tingled. The new sensations pressing into his ass mingled with the buzzing pleasure from his previous orgasm, caused a heady dizziness to put a dopey grin on Axel’s face.

“You like my cock?” came the cheeky question, through a strained tone.

Axel puffed and huffed, unable to come up with the words for what he was feeling. He nodded vigorously. This made Roxas chuckle louder and he pushed his forehead against Axel’s back. “Alright. Brace yourself, sugar buns.”

Axel did, and the next moment, Roxas, with an iron grip on Axel's hips, rammed into him at full tilt. Their voices rose in unison. Fuck’s were grunted and yelped. The chair creaked, Roxas’ hands held on like vices, and his cock a powerhouse of searing pleasure. Axel held on for dear life, his heart ready to burst, his erection stiff and dripping, and his ass stimulated and pulsing intensely with every thrust, buck, and shove of Roxas’ hard cock and even harder piercings. 

Roxas hammered into Axel, his breath running ragged. “Cum, you fucking beautiful slut,” Roxas grunted, and one of his hands went to Axel’s penis, grabbing his head and thumbing his slit. 

Axel moaned, loud and deep, and pushed against Roxas' thrusts, giving the other man more leverage to fuck him ragged. Roxas worked his hips like pistons, ramming into Axel, and puffing loudly between strained groans. Roxas jerked Axel off, erratically. His other hand suddenly left Axel's hip and a loud _smack_ rang out through the air, slapping Axel's ass. "Cum, bitch. Do as I say, you fucking sea-salt slut!" he sang out, his voice high-strung with the struggle of keeping the pleasure out of his words.

Axel's ass stung, his anus was assaulted by a slew of burning throbs that felt oh so good. His head got yanked back, pointing his unseeing half-lidded gaze right up to the ceiling, freeing his throat and loosening a tremendous groan from within as Roxas pulled a fistfull of hair at the base of Axel's skull.

Axel's moan cut short because Roxas let go of his hair and splayed his fingers out, like he had done during the washing, and massaged Axel's scalp, while he continued to fuck him relentlessly and jerked him off without mercy.

The hard and soft touches, the care and total disregard, Roxas’ hot and cold powerplay drove Axel over the edge. A mixture between a shriek and a moan escaped Axel's throat as he lost his composure. The orgasm ripped through him, crashes of red-hot pleasure shot down his limbs and his penis pumped a few desperate squirts. Roxas’ grip on Axel’s cock tightened and his teeth dug into Axel’s shoulder as he bit him and groaned with deep satisfaction. His relentless fucking of Axel’s ass stopped and instead he rolled his hips with deliberation.

Both men’s breathing evened out, but Axel shivered in time with the rhythmic rocking that Roxas administered. The stiffness of Roxas’ cock was no longer filling Axel up, but those damn piercings! Axel groaned and pushed his hips forward, making Roxas finally slip out of his ass.

An adorable whine sounded behind Axel which made him laugh breathlessly. “That was,” he huffed, “the _best_ service,” he puffed, “I’ve ever gotten.” Axel slowly twisted and turned around in the chair. Roxas moved to give him space, but Axel threw one of his arms around Roxas’s waist before the other man could get too far away, and pulled him up onto his lap as he slumped down onto the chair, feeling the wet patch against his back where his own spunk had dribbled out. He could feel his ass leaking with Roxas’ ejaculation, not that he cared. He looked up at Roxas, who’s chest heaved. Axel pushed his thumb against Roxas’ chin to lower the man's face and started kissing him sensually by running his tongue along Roxas’ lips, playing with the spider bite piercing, sucking on it, and getting Roxas’ lower lip into his mouth and then sucking on Roxas’ tongue and the venom piercing that were embedded.

Roxas’ arms folded around Axel’s head and his hands lightly massaged both sides of his scalp, making Axel moan into Roxas’ mouth.

Roxas pulled away and tittered, wearing a soft smile. “You’re _so_ easy.”

Axel squinted and pouted a bit. “I’m only easy for you and your magic fingers and cock and lips.” He thumbed at Roxas’ lip, gently fondling the piercing.

Roxas actually looked abashed. It did Axel’s head in. How could Roxas be so confident, cocky, and sassy and then _still _pull off a shy smile? Axel bit his own lip, dragging his top teeth over it. “Roxas.”

“Hm?”

“When do you want me to pick you up?”

Roxas gave a dumbfounded, “Huh?”

“Remember, you said you were coming to the party with me.”

A slight frown wrinkled Roxas’ brow. “You weren't serious.”

“I was dead serious.”

Roxas’ frown deepened. “No, you weren’t.”

“Yes, I was.”

Roxas leaned back from Axel, his hands on Axel’s shoulders now, keeping him at bay. “Like… on a _date?”_

“Yes,” Axel gave him a soft smile.

“You… you can't want to date me.”

Roxas’ reaction worried at Axel. “What if I did?” he asked, cautiously.

"Why would you? We just had sex. There's no reason to date now."

Axel stared, incredulous. "Y-you really think I only wanted sex from you?"

A stern expression sat on Roxas' face. He leaned a little further back, and shrugged one shoulder. "Well… yeah. Now I saved us both the trouble of figuring out we aren't compatible, and we don't have to waste our time."

Irritation ruffled Axel's insides. "I thought we were getting on really well. You wouldn't just have sex with someone you didn't like." An uncomfortable and queasy feeling swept through him at that thought and where it might lead to. _"Right?"_ He asked, with trepidation.

Roxas sighed, heavy and deep, muttering, "No."

Axel also sighed, from relief. "Look, I didn't expect sex. I didn't plan on asking you out just to sleep with you and dump you. I think… I like you. I'd like to date you, and I'll promise that even if it's just a week, I won't make you feel like you're wasting your time." He looked up at Roxas, eager to placate whatever doubt swirled around in the other man's head.

Roxas wrinkled his nose. “I’d rather you didn’t bother.”

Those words were a cold dumping on Axel's head. “Can I ask why not?”

Blue eyes drifted away. Roxas pulled his arms around himself, quietly saying, “I’m not in the mood to date anyone right now.”

“Oh…” That… actually didn’t sound all bad to Axel. “I can respect that."

Roxas switched from looking down, to up into Axel's eyes. "You will?"

"Yeah, though… can I ask something?"

Roxas huffed, the teensiest smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "What?"

"Might there be an opening for me sometime in the future?”

Roxas blinked rapidly and then huffed with laughter. He said nothing, but shrugged.

“Well…” Axel kept pushing, because there was hope, so he needed to try and work it into his favor, “I’d still like to keep hanging out with you. Will you come with me to the party? I need to either protect you from turning into a vampire by keeping you company, or making sure I protect others from you, by making sure you only suck on me if you _do _turn into one. And no, you don't need to say it—I know what a hero I'm being right now. You don't need to thank me.”

Roxas looked a bit dumbstruck and then started laughing in earnest. “You’re so weird.”

Axel grinned at Roxas’ mood shifting. Maybe, if they could hang out for longer, Roxas might want to date him sooner, rather than later. “I'll wear that. Will you come with me?”

Roxas appeared to deliberate for a few seconds. He alternated between a frown and a smile, but the smile grew in intensity until he said, “Only if… this _isn’t_ a date.”

Axel nodded. “Definitely not a date. I’m just keeping you company.”

“Okay then,” Roxas nodded.

“Cool. I'll give you my number and you send me your address, alright? I'll come pick you up at eight.”

A tinge of red crept onto Roxas’ cheeks. “I thought the party started at eight.”

“I can afford to be fashionably late.”

“You sure Kairi won't kill you?”

“If she does I'll be a zombie werewolf.”

Roxas laughed loudly and Axel was all toothy grins. Roxas abruptly stopped though and looked thoughtful. “Um… actually, I don't think I can come with you.”

Axel tilted his head to the side a little. “Why not?”

“I… don't have a costume. I don't care for dressing up.”

“You got any dark clothes?”

“Yeah?”

“Good. Just put that stuff on and dress up like a vampire. It will be the best disguise for when you turn.”

Roxas laughed. “Okay.”

With that settled, they both got up, cleaned up, and Axel settled his bill, but not before asking to take a photo with Roxas, which he tagged— #alldone #bestbarber #cutestbarber #killerlooks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(1)** \- [Lurk by The Neighbourhood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o6V5Rv6aSnM)  
**(2)** \- [Turn Me On by David Guetta](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YVw7eJ0vGfM)  
**(3)** \- [Beast by Mia Martina](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8NH9BV7OM70)
> 
> This story is a one-shot, but it's so long (because I got stuck on all the stupid little haircutting details) that I've split it into two parts. I found this spot to be the best point for the split, you will hopefully understand why when reading part 2.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas and Axel go to the Halloween party, after some _alterations_ to their costumes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit sexual content below.

Roxas’ doorbell rang, kickstarting his anxious and racing heart all over again after he had only managed to calm himself down five minutes ago. He frantically brushed at, and teased his hair, wanting it to sit _just right, _as he went to the front door of his small rental one-bedroom condo. He felt so stupid dressed up in high black leather chucks, tight, glossy jeans, and a black shirt with a red inlay around the collar, and the popped cuff-sleeves at his elbows. The red had reminded him of Axel so how could he not have chosen it?

He stared at himself for a brief moment through the full-length mirror attached to the front door. He had reapplied his eyeliner, and mascara, but going for a much bolder smokey-eye this time. Black lipstick was also freshened up and he had lightened his whole face, giving himself a sickly pale appearance and had applied some details like veins and contoured his face to give him hollow-looking cheeks. He felt so dumb. Halloween was dumb. But… he wanted to spend more time with Axel and… this was a pretty good distraction, so with a deep inhale, he opened the door.

Axel stood before him, leaning against the doorframe with one hand, and the other on his hip. “Hey, babe,” Axel said, quirking his eyebrow and wearing a smoldering smirk. 

Roxas stared for a moment, taking in Axel Clare in all his fuckable glory. He wore a black leather jacket over a torn and tattered red and black plaid shirt. He also wore dark skinny jeans that were ripped at thighs and knees. Hot didn’t even begin to describe how Axel looked. 

Roxas wanted to rip all the clothes off him and gnaw on his slender arms, muscular shoulders, and jutting hip bones. But the thing that was the pièce de résistance was Axel’s face. Smokey eyes, killer smirk, with toothy fake-fangs poking out over his bottom lip and that shaggy, incredibly coarse, and rich fiery red mane that ignited the hypnotizing green of Axel’s eyes. _Ugh_! It made Roxas want to cream himself. Axel made him want to cream himself. He had felt that way from the moment he had laid eyes on him. Roxas had thought himself in such incredible luck and had sung his grandfather's praise in his head when he had discovered that this_ gorgeous_ _eye candy_ of a man—with a sweet tooth to rival his own—and the greatest sense of humor—with exquisite taste in music—and the sultriest laugh and _groan_ he had ever heard—had landed in his salon chair. Roxas swallowed down the moan forming in his throat and pulled Axel into his condo before the man could chuckle at the way he was being stared at. 

Roxas slammed Axel against the wall as he kicked the door shut, pulling himself up and Axel down into a deep, smothering kiss.

It was short-lived though. The fangs got in the way and ended up in Roxas mouth, so he pulled off Axel and spat out the disgusting bits of plastic. “Gross. Here.” He handed them back to Axel, who chuckled.

“Yeah, sorry. Didn't expect you to tackle me like that.”

“You're fucking _hot!”_ Roxas grabbed Axel's jacket and pulled him back into a harsh kiss. He pumped his tongue in and out of Axel's mouth, scraping his piercings along the roof of Axel’s mouth and the underside of his tongue before pushing Axel back against the wall.

“Wow, you really like my costume, huh,” Axel huffed and looked at Roxas through half-lidded eyes.

Longing and lust squeezed Roxas’ chest. “Fuck, let’s not go out. Let’s just fuck each other on my bed.” He didn't want anything else at that moment. He had been fighting his urges all day—had snapped when it had been closing time at his grandfather's shop—and now he felt unhinged. His cock needed Axel around it. His ears needed to hear Axel scream and murmur his name.

Axel dove in, mouthing sloppy kisses along Roxas’ neck and then connecting with his mouth, sucking on his spider-bite before pushing in between his lips. God, Roxas loved the way Axel sucked on him.

Their tongues wrestled. Axel pushed against Roxas, holding him by his waist, supporting his back and dipping him down toward the floor. Roxas clung to Axel’s shoulders, managing to kick one of his legs up and around Axel’s hips and tried to pull himself up, but Axel stopped and pulled them both back upright. 

They huffed and licked their lips.

“I want to, babe. I _really_ want to, but I _need_ to go to this party. You don’t know what Kairi is like. If I miss it, I’m toast.”

Roxas breathed hard and frowned. He didn’t like parties… especially not Halloween ones but… “Okay. Alright. One request though?”

“Yeah. Anything.” Axel brushed his fingertips along Roxas’ cheekbone and down to his chin.

Roxas couldn’t keep the smirk away. He took Axel’s hand and pulled him along to his bedroom which had nothing but his double bed, a bedside stand, and an inbuilt wardrobe in it.

“Uh, Roxas… we need to go. I can be _fashionably_ late… but not _very_ late. There is a difference.”

“This won’t take long.” 

“Well, that’s disappointing.”

Roxas scoffed with amusement. He rolled his eyes at Axel, dropped the man's hand and went to his bedside stand where he pulled open one of the drawers, rummaged through his box of toys, and found what he was looking for. Turning back to Axel he held the object out to him. “I want you to wear this.”

Axel looked at it, his magnificent eyes widening. “A butt plug?”

“Yeah. Let me put it in you. Then we can go.”

Axel looked at it for a moment longer, appearing concerned. Had Roxas misread? Axel seemed like the kind of guy who would be up for anything—that spontaneous sex session in the shop had been proof enough of that. Roxas still couldn’t believe he had been horny enough to actually do that. He hoped he had cleaned up the chair well enough to not leave any stains. His mind refocused when Axel took the plug out of his hand.

“Alright. But what about you? Bit unfair for me to be the only one who has to wear one.”

Roxas grinned. “Yeah, you’re right.” He fetched his box of toys and held it out to Axel. “Pick one for me.”

With raised eyebrows, Axel began looking through the various items in there. He suddenly stilled and a great big smile—turning into a devious smirk—lit his face. “This.” He pulled out a cock ring.

Roxas groaned. “You’re evil.”

Axel didn’t deny it. He only smirked harder. “I want to slide it onto you.”

Roxas’ breath caught in his throat. He husked, “Okay,” and quickly unzipped himself, pulling open his jeans and went to pull his cock out of his bright blue underwear, but Axel stayed his hand.

“Aah-ah. Let me.” Intense green stare burrowed into Roxas and Axel's fingers pulled down the fabric. The green gaze dropped down, eyeing his building erection.

Roxas felt a little self-conscious. He watched Axel run his fingertips up along the side of his cock. It tingled and Roxas shivered and gasped as delicate touches swept around his head, running up to his leaking slit. Fingers dipped into the dribbling liquid and then swept over to one of his double-apadravya piercings, where Axel played with the protruding silver stud. Axel flicked, rubbed, and pulled it up and down. Roxas’ breath rasped and his chest buzzed with pure pleasure.

Axel hummed, though it turned into a deep moan as he paid the same attention to the second piercing, adjacent to the one he had just fondled. “Wow. I know how _amazing_ your cock is, but seeing it… wow.” Axel continued to stare down at Roxas. He flicked his fingertips against Roxas’ piercings a little harder. “That feels good?” Axel’s voice held a seductive rumble.

Roxas swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded lamely. “God, Ax,” he gripped the front of Axel’s unzipped jacket. “Let's stay in. _Please_. Let's just stay in and keep touching each other, and I'll fuck you any way you want,” he begged, Axel’s continued fondling swirling delight all through Roxas’ stomach and chest.

“You gotta stop tempting me. We need to go to the party,” Axel huffed and whined slightly.

“Stop teasing me then, you shit,” Roxas grunted in exasperation, glaring up at Axel, and tightening his grip on the man’s jacket.

Axel chuckled. His breath blew against Roxas’ face and then he pressed his forehead to Roxas’. “Sorry.” With that, Axel stopped messing around, stretched the silicone cock ring and pushed it onto Roxas, down his shaft, and past his sac.

Roxas whimpered. It felt so constrictive but also very good. He hadn’t worn this in a long time. Axel cupped Roxas’ sac and slowly dragged his hand back up Roxas’ shaft, squeezing and thumbing over the studs before pulling off. Roxas huffed shakily and then tucked himself back into his clothes, while Axel pushed his pants down to his knees.

“Bend over the bed for me,” Roxas commanded, trying to get his racing heart and huffy breaths under control.

Axel did as he was told with his arms outstretched, supporting himself against the bed while spreading his legs into a wide stance. He looked over his shoulder at Roxas with a smirk.

Roxas groaned and shuffled over to his bedside stand, finding lubricant and returning to stand behind Axel’s rear, looking down at the milky white full moon.

“Let me fuck you,” he begged again. He had never begged in his life for sex, but Axel didn’t need to know that.

Axel didn’t shut Roxas down as quickly this time. He let out a shaky exhale and said, “We need to go, Roxas. Like _really_ go.”

Roxas whined, took the plug Axel held up to him and lubed it and his fingers up. He looked at Axel’s ass. His cock began to ache from the ring around it and from the fact that Axel was a wet dream come true. “Axel… can I _please_ lick your ass—eat you out—fuck you. _Please.” _His voice strained with desire.

“Goddammit, Roxas,” Axel slumped forward as he groaned and thumped his hand against the bed. “Fine, fucking do it, but make it _super_ quick.”

Roxas’ chest inflated. He threw the plug onto the bed and bent down in an instant, pressing his tongue and piercings against Axel’s sphincter, licking and rubbing and breathing against the tight ring of muscles, while squeezing and spreading one of Axel’s cheeks with his clean hand.

A shaky breath and a long whine left Axel. He pushed his hips back a bit, forcing Roxas’ tongue inside himself. Roxas went with Axel's jerky movement and pushed in further. He stroked the inside of Axel, enjoying the tightness and heat around his tongue. He sucked around Axel’s hole and thrust his tongue in and out in quick succession. Axel squeezed around him tightly and mewled as Roxas’ piercings pushed in and out of him.

Roxas pulled off, panting heavily. He slapped Axel’s taut ass and felt an erotic flush through his cock over the keening squeak leaving Axel’s throat. Roxas slipped his finger inside of Axel, and then a second one quickly after. Axel wasn’t all that tight, especially since they hadn’t fucked all too long ago. That thought made Roxas’ insides coil tightly with desire. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so hungry for someone.

He pulled his fingers out, stood up straight and pulled his erection free from his underwear. “Man, wish we had put the cock ring on after,” he grumbled but also loved how painfully hard he was right now.

“You’re the one who’s asking for this.”

“You could have said no,” Roxas reprimanded whilst slicking up his erection.

“I did.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Roxas pushed his cock against Axel’s hole, shuddering with desire and already imagining himself pounding Axel raw.

“No. Fuck me like you did before. Slap me harder, baby,” Axel moaned with his head craned up toward the ceiling.

Roxas kept the feral groan inside himself and instead got out a cool, “Okay.” He pulled his hand back and gave Axel two massive smacks on his ass, feeling the throb in his cock with the cries out of Axel’s mouth. The force of the slaps left Roxas’ hand tingling and red marks on Axel’s cheeks.

He leaned forward, grabbed Axel’s shaggy hair, pulling the man back toward himself a little and breathed against his ear, “You like that, you slutty bitch?” 

A dirty, needy, guttural groan left Axel’s throat. His piercing eye looked at Roxas. “I fucking can’t get enough. Fuck me so hard. Make me your puppy bitch, my vampire overlord.”

The mirth in Roxas’ chest ignited and mingled with his arousal. He pushed Axel’s head back a bit, though still kept his hand in the red mane, gripping firmly at the roots, yanking to elicit hissing from Axel. He roughly pushed his erection into Axel’s ass. The sharp grunt out of Axel turned into a moan, which was joined by Roxas’ own strangling cry of pleasure as tight heat engulfed him. His piercings, rubbing against Axel’s insides, sent intense pleasure through his shaft. He briefly let his mind revel in how much he _loved _fucking. It felt insanely good and made his whole body tingle and the hairs on his arms stand on end.

He rammed into Axel’s ass over, and over again. He tugged Axel’s hair harder with every cry out of the other man, and used his other hand to pump Axel mercilessly. Pressure built at a fierce rate inside of Roxas’ groin. Axel’s limbs trembled before him. Roxas pounded the man harder, pumped faster, gripped tighter. He grit his teeth and roared as Axel came, sputtering hot liquid into Roxas’ hand. Axel's tight muscles clenched around Roxas’ painful erection. Roxas plowed into Axel harder. A few more times—just a _few more_ grueling times. The pressure, heat, and insane rubbing of his apadravya piercings got him; euphoria exploded and coursed through his veins as he came, the cock ring heightening everything to a painful level of ecstasy. His grip on Axel tightened like a vice and he barely heard Axel’s exclamation through his own sharp yelp.

Roxas’ whole body shook and his breath rasped out of his throat. He had to work hard on releasing his grip on Axel—his hands cramped up—but he managed it. They both huffed and puffed noisily for several moments and then Roxas pulled out of Axel’s ass, watching his cum dribble out along with his still engorged and aching cock. He was spent and satisfied, but the ring was still keeping him erect.

Axel groaned and slumped back down onto the bed, resting on his elbows. “Fuck, you’re intense.”

Roxas gave a tired chuckle. “Time to get the plug in you.”

Axel groaned louder. “I don’t think my ass can take it right now.”

“We can just stay here and not go out.”

An irritated huff sounded from Axel. “No. We go. Shove it in. Let’s go.” He struggled to lift himself.

Roxas smiled softly. Butterflies fluttered in his thumping-from-climax gut. He really admired Axel’s dedication to his friend. “Okay,” he breathed, found the plug again, lubed it up a little more, and very gently eased it into Axel’s backside while the man shuddered and moaned.

They tidied themselves up and left for the party.

### 

The car ride to Axel’s friends' place had been filled with singing, joking, and making out at every red light they stopped at. It’s like they were in heat. Roxas thought that all the sex in the world couldn’t quell the desire that bubbled and boiled inside himself for the other man. He loved Axel’s attention on him. His beautiful, sensual eyes, his strong hands, and slender fingers in his hair, and on his skin. Roxas didn’t know what was happening to himself to be losing his mind so much over a guy he had only met today—had already _fucked_ twice—he had never felt so possessive over someone before, but he also _hated_ that about himself. Axel wanted to date him… Roxas had told himself he didn’t want to date anyone… but Axel… Roxas fought against himself. Fought against the idea that having to share Axel at the party tonight might be tough.

It wasn’t actually quite _that_ tough though because Roxas had prepared for this scenario.

They arrived at a suburban two-story dwelling. The front door stood open, people were hanging out on the porch and greeted Axel. More greetings flew Axel’s way as they headed into the brightly-lit interior, which had thumping music and bopping bodies in the hallway, living room, and dining area. People were dressed up as all kinds of spooky and not-so-spooky creatures. 

Wherever they went—and they went to a lot of places in search of the birthday girl—Axel got praise thrown at him about his hair and costume, which made Axel beam with cheer. Roxas tried to ignore the way that Axel's happy face made him smile, and he also flushed with pride and something else too, every time Axel informed anyone who commented about his hair that it was all thanks to Roxas’ amazing barbering skills.

Kairi was eventually located out at the back veranda. She sported a purple outfit and a yellow cape, as the latest incarnation of Batgirl. She flung her arms around Axel and Roxas in turn.

“This is Roxas, my barber.”

“Barber? The one who did your hair? The hashtag I-think-I'm-in-love-with-my-barber barber?” Kairi giggled wildly as Axel clapped his hand to her mouth, and pulled her close to himself, glaring at her.

“I never said _anything_ like that. How much have you had to drink?”

She chortled in a hysterical pitch and pulled Axel's hand off herself. “Not nearly enough! C'mon!” She dragged Axel back into the house toward the living room where a crowd stood gathered around the stereo system, choosing what tracks should be played next. Roxas followed and poked Axel in the side as they went.

“In love, huh,” he teased, even though he knew he shouldn't be encouraging anything like that. He simply tried to ignore the flutters in his chest.

“It wasn't like that. I merely hashtagged having a cute barber.” Axel turned a pleasant shade of red which made Roxas laugh. 

The conversation dropped as Axel introduced Roxas to some more of his and Kairi's friends. Roxas listened to more praise being directed at Axel and himself about the hair and then found himself alone, sitting on the lounge, surrounded by strangers while Axel went to fetch them some drinks from the kitchen, and to talk to some other people as he went.

Kairi came and sat next to Roxas for a bit.

“Happy birthday,” Roxas said because he didn't know what else to talk to her about.

“Thank you. And thank you for coming along. Are you and Axel dating?”

Roxas dragged his teeth over his lip ring in thought, feeling the delightful flutters inside his body that the idea brought up, and simultaneously also yelling at himself over it. “No,” he shook his head.

“Aww. Why not? I think you should. He's completely into you.” She elbowed him and had a big, dopey grin on her face.

“We only met today. I think it's too early to be into each other.”

“That might be you, but when Axel falls, he falls hard, and I can tell that he's got it bad for you.” She shoved Roxas’ shoulder with the palm of her hand and giggled.

Begrudgingly enough, Roxas couldn't hide the smile, but at least he wasn't pressured to talk about it any further since Kairi was called away. 

He, however, interrogated himself about his feelings and the pleasant buzz which lingered in his stomach. He had been telling himself all day that Axel just wanted a fuck… which he had given the other man… _twice._ He smiled harder at the memory of their lustful entanglements. Yes, Axel had asked him out, said he didn't just want sex, but still… Roxas chose not to believe it. He was trying to shut it down… but here he was… at a party with Axel. Betraying his rational mind. He tried to tell himself once again that this was all nothing and that Axel hadn't _actually_, _truly_ wanted to ask him out. Kairi was mistaken. Axel had a silly crush on him that wouldn't go anywhere. He reinforced his promise that he wasn't going to fall for Axel, or anyone, and that this was all just a distraction. 

That thought turned his mind to where he didn’t want it to go. He quickly pulled out his phone to check if he had gotten any messages from his grandfather or father, but on not seeing anything, put the phone away and sighed. He looked through the gyrating throng to see if he could spot Axel anywhere. Red hair bobbed through the crowds and disappeared into the kitchen. Roxas’ shit-eating grin spread across his face and he counted to five before he heard a shrill shriek emanate from the kitchen. 

People turned to look and saw Axel, wide-eyed dash out of the kitchen, turning his head frantically. Roxas cackled with manic laughter as Axel rushed over and knelt before Roxas.

“Oh, hi, Axel. Where are the drinks?” Roxas forced out around his giggle and batted his eyelashes at the other man, innocently. 

“What did you _do_!” the other man asked, gripping Roxas’ knees tightly. “What did you _put_ in me?”

Roxas leaned forward and breathed against Axel’s ear, speaking in a hush, “If you go too far away _that_ will happen again.”

Axel whined. “How’re you controlling the vibrations?” The man ran his fingers over Roxas, searching, but largely making Roxas shriek with giggles.

Roxas batted the hands away and sat ramrod straight. “I’m not controlling it. It’s a proximity thing,” he winked.

“Pr-proximity? What the hell! Oh my God! You just want me all to yourself, don’t you.”

Roxas’ stomach fluttered with the truth Axel spoke. “I told you I wanted to stay in,” he brushed off, coolly.

They glared at each other for intense seconds. Axel lurched up, flinging his arms around Roxas. They fell sideways, into someone's lap, but it didn’t stop their mouths from latching on to each other and sharing a deep kiss. They were shoved off the lap, fell onto the floor, with Roxas landing on top of Axel. They stayed down there and indulged in a few more moments of intense kissing and wandering hands before Roxas ended it, pulling Axel up to his feet. 

They smiled at each other and Axel said, “I’m going to get us those drinks now, and I’m taking you with me.”

Axel took Roxas’ hand and pulled him along into the kitchen. They had a drink each and then danced in the living room for a while, rubbing themselves all over each other. Roxas raked his fingers through Axel’s hair, administering small massages from time to time when their dancing wasn’t so wild. Axel’s response of pushing himself harder against Roxas, nuzzling his neck, and running his fingers under Roxas’ shirt, to touch his skin, made Roxas shiver with pleasure. 

The two men became lost in each other, grinding and kissing. Roxas’ erection made him feel hot all over. His cock ached with every pulse, and the situation wasn’t helped at all with the ring that sat at his base, constricting and keeping him engorged.

Eventually, there came a tap on Axel’s shoulder. Kairi stood there, cheeks rosy, gushing over them, but in the same breath also dropping her smile into a deep frown, telling them to stop making everyone uncomfortable. They decided to head home because they were way too riled up. 

Axel made his rounds, saying goodbye to people and Roxas hid and laughed hysterically as Axel tried to find him whenever they strayed too far apart. Roxas could hear Axel’s whiney calls and heard his hitched squeaks. Roxas ended up crying with laughter, which is what gave his hiding position, behind a curtain in a bedroom, away.

“You are so evil,” Axel snarled, puffing and panting, and then attacked Roxas’ neck with bites and sucks while he grabbed Roxas’ throbbing cock. But Axel didn’t seem to care that Roxas ached down there. He merely squeezed harder, making Roxas shriek with pain and pleasure.

They got themselves out of that house, into the car, and Axel drove to Roxas’ place. Once there, Roxas slammed Axel against the hallway wall again and kissed him ravenously. Their fingers fumbled with each other’s clothes. Roxas undid Axel’s pants and Axel pulled at Roxas, sliding the jacket Roxas wore, off. Axel tugged the black shirt up and over Roxas’ head, but Roxas’ arms were still trapped and pulled behind himself. Roxas huffed with laughter and chewed his lip piercing, eyeing the way Axel ogled him.

“You like me like this?” Roxas murmured, quirking his eyebrows with suggestion.

Axel purred, bent down a little and bit the fleshy part between Roxas’ neck and shoulder while he undid Roxas’ pants. A deep hum rose from Axel as he slid his hands into Roxas’ pants and squeezed his ass cheeks with great strength. Axel purred into Roxas’ ear. “When did you take your underwear off?”

“I didn't.” Roxas pushed against Axel with his body, his arms still trapped in the shirt behind himself.

“A… jockstrap then, huh? How’d I miss that before?”

“Dunno. You were too busy getting a good dicking,” Roxas smirked up at him.

“Are you trying to tell me something with the jockstrap?” Axel licked his lips and a lusty expression sat on his face. He squeezed Roxas’ asscheeks harder.

Roxas’ heart raced and everything ached, especially because Axel kept pushing Roxas’ groin against himself, and his cock was just dying from arousal. He bit down the groan caused by Axel grinding against him. “If you haven’t gotten the message by now, there’s no hope for you.” Roxas pressed his lips against Axel’s mouth. The other man instantly went for his lip piercing, sucking, and gently gnawing at it. A chill ran down Roxas’ spine and he pushed his tongue into Axel, wanting the other man to suck on him.

Axel did. He also pulled his hands out of Roxas’ pants, grabbed his butt again, and hoisted Roxas up with as much ease as if Roxas were the weight of a feather. That turned Roxas on even more. He hooked his legs around Axel’s hips and pumped his tongue in and out of Axel’s mouth a few times before letting Axel suck intensely on him.

They ended up in Roxas’ bedroom, Axel sitting on the edge of his bed with Roxas straddling his lap. Roxas’ arms were freed from the shirt and he didn’t waste any time pulling off Axel’s jacket and aggressively grabbing and ripping Axel’s shirt to shreds.

“What did you do that for?” Axel giggled, pulling the sleeves off his arms.

“It was already ripped.”

“Yeah, but now I need to go home with nothing but my jacket on. And it’s really cold outside.”

Roxas pushed against Axel’s shoulders, forcing and pinning him down against the bed. A smattering of flutters went through him. The thought of Axel leaving… “You’re staying here tonight.”

“I am?” Seduction rumbled in Axel’s voice. His tongue flicked out over his lips and green eyes lingered on Roxas’ own spider-bite. 

Roxas didn’t understand how he could be _even more_ turned on than he already was. It was like there was a new level every time. He composed himself a little before he spoke, “You are. I could turn at any moment. I need you to keep me and—or—society safe.” He leaned down and mouthed over Axel’s neck, sucking, biting, dragging his teeth along his skin while his hands trailed down Axel’s body and to his pants where his fingers hooked against the denim and cotton fabrics. Roxas shifted, to make some room while he pulled Axel’s garments down his hips and kept going. He slid himself and Axel's clothes all the way down, dropping them to the floor, and standing back up, quickly undid and pulled his pants off. He clambering back up to sit on Axel's lap, sliding his ass onto Axel so the man's erection sat snugly against the cleft of his cheeks. Roxas canted his hips and rubbed the big cock against himself.

Axel moaned and his arms wound around Roxas’ lower back. His long fingers kneaded Roxas’ skin and muscles while Roxas kept rocking against Axel’s cock. He leaned down, resuming his sucking of Axel’s skin; nipples first; rolling his tongue and piercings against the pert flesh. He traveled upward, mouthing over warm, deliciously salty skin and then began gnawing and sucking around Axel’s collarbone and neck. 

One of Axel's hands trailed down Roxas’ body, playing with the thin strip of elastic of the only article of clothing Roxas had left on. “You gonna keep your jockstrap on?” Axel enquired between gasps.

“Yeah, otherwise what’s the point?” Roxas muffled against Axel's skin and licked at his jugular.

Axel moaned with desire, squeezing Roxas’ backside, and renewed his fondling and kneading of Roxas’ muscles and skin.

Roxas kept rocking his hips, feeling the friction of Axel's shaft behind him and torturing himself with the painful tension he inflicted on his cock as he ground his erection against Axel’s abdomen. He pulled his mouth off Axel’s neck after a few more moments and sat upright. “You’ve seen what I can do with my hands and your hair, but I haven’t seen what you can do with your hands, mister massage therapist.”

Axel hummed and smiled, his cheeks dusting with color and his lips parting. Roxas wanted to bruise those lips and actually draw some blood. Maybe the vampire in him _was_ coming out after all. That thought made him chuckle.

“That’s fair,” Axel said after a few deep breaths. “You want me to give you one right now?”

Roxas went to say, ‘yes,’ but then changed his mind. His penis ached and leaked. The front of his jockstrap was saturated. He needed the cock ring off himself and Axel’s cock _in_ himself. “No. Not yet. I want to fuck myself on your big dick and _then _you can touch me all over until I’m hard again, and _then _I’ll fuck you any way you want me too.”

Axel moaned and nodded. “Sounds perfect,” he added, with a lick of his lips.

That brought a big smile to Roxas’ face. He really dug how much Axel was willing to go with whatever he suggested. He got off the other man, fetched his lubricant and then slathered Axel’s cock in the substance, with long, teasing strokes that Axel hissed through, and lifted his hips up for, to get more pleasure out of the touch.

“Do you want the plug in or out?”

“Leave it in and wiggle it around while you ride me.” Axel spread his legs a little further apart.

An involuntary moan left Roxas’ throat. He grabbed for the plugs handle and twisted it. Axel arched his back in response and winced. That put a great big grin on Roxas’ face and he climbed onto Axel’s lap.

Axel looked up at him, full of soft glee. “Can you give me some lube? I want to stretch you.”

“Aww, you’re so sweet,” Roxas cooed, handing over the tube and then leaned forward, kissing Axel while the other man worked his fingers into his rectum.

The sensation was intense when Axel rubbed against Roxas’ prostate. He had to stop the kiss to breathe deep and hard while resting his forehead against Axel’s shoulder.

“Everything alright, babe?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Roxas huffed. “My cock just… can’t take much more.”

Roxas heard the satisfying rumble out of Axel. “So it's gonna be a quick ride?”

“Super quick. As soon as I’m on you and you take off the ring, I’m done for.” Roxas knew his body well enough. He also knew he had never felt such aching need before. He had never been with someone so hot before.

“Alright, thanks for the heads up. I’ll prepare myself.” Axel kissed the top of Roxas’ head, flexed his fingers inside of Roxas, giving him a few more stretches, and then removed his digits.

Roxas took a deep breath, raised his head up, gave Axel a quick, but deep, kiss and scooched back, lowering himself onto Axel’s searing erection. He moaned for the full length of time it took to fit himself completely onto Axel’s great big, girthy cock. Axel’s hands were there, on his hips, waist, chest, holding and caressing. Once Roxas sat flush against Axel’s groin, they looked at each other with big smiles and harsh pants.

“You ready?” Axel asked.

“Fuck, your sugarstick feels so good,” Roxas moaned. Axel chuckled at the proclamation and Roxas shifted his hips ever so slightly, feeling the stretch and heat, which roused an overwhelming urge to fuck himself raw on Axel’s magnificent cock. But he refrained, instead taking a deep breath of air. “Do you want to do the honors of pulling the front of my jock down, or should I?”

“Let me.” Axel licked his lips and one of his hands went to the front of Roxas’ soaking jockstrap. Instead of being useful, Axel was a giant teasing dickhead, rubbing one finger along the underside of Roxas’ cock, and thumbing the bulge of Roxas’ head.

“Stop teasing me, you fucking slut. I’m dying here,” Roxas growled and squeezed Axel’s waist, digging his fingers in.

Axel chuckled and pulled down the bit of fabric which covered Roxas’ aching need. Roxas hissed and Axel hummed in appreciation. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of seeing your cock,” Axel husked and licked his lips.

Roxas’ ego inflated and he was _even more_ turned on. “Keep an eye on me when I cum all over you, bitch.”

“Get some in my mouth and I’ll be really impressed,” Axel smirked and then opened his mouth wide.

Roxas chuckled and without warning rolled his hips. They both winced and moaned. Roxas rolled his hips again, loving the feel of Axel’s fat cock in his ass, filling him up completely. Roxas got into a nice rhythm, increasing his pace and the ferocity of his grinding every couple of bucks. 

Axel’s cock in his ass was intense. With every tilt forward Axel’s cock rubbed Roxas’ g-spot just the right way, sending incredible jolts of pleasure through him. His erection throbbed. He looked down at himself, angry, red, almost turning purple. He loved that sight. He reached behind himself and fumbled to find Axel’s ass where he located the handle of the butt plug. He wiggled it a little, feeling awkward and twisted, but Axel’s groan made it worthwhile. He pulled it in and out of Axel, making the man below himself squirm. Axel’s hands gripped Roxas tightly, his fingernails dug into Roxas’ thigh and hip. Roxas stopped pumping Axel like that in favor of fucking himself ragged on Axel’s cock. He used both his hands to steady himself, gripping Axel’s abdomen as he rode and slammed himself against the stiff rod inside his ass.

He shamelessly moaned Axel’s name over and over again, getting louder with every roll of his hips.

It lasted for seconds that felt as long as a day spent in a hospital, but eventually Roxas couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed the cock ring and ripped it off his hot, angry, agonizingly stiff erection. The waves of pleasure in his ass and the relief in his cock rushed through him, igniting every cell in his body. A guttural roar screamed out of him as he sprayed his torment and pure ecstasy all over Axel’s body. He heard nothing but white noise and saw nothing but stars behind his lidded eyes. This was the best orgasm in his life bursting and coursing through him. And it was accompanied by warm, unexpectedly comforting touches, which seared his skin.

Axel’s hands were on him, holding him, containing him, and ultimately, catching him as he collapsed. Roxas’ ears rang and his breathing filled the room. Axel rolled him onto the bed and Roxas stared up at his ceiling with blissed-out, unseeing eyes. He heard Axel groan and sigh in satisfaction and Roxas felt something bounce on the bed seconds before Axel was on and over him, pushing Roxas’ legs apart and slipping into his ass, causing a searing jolt of pleasure to race through Roxas. Axel rutted a few times with frantic and haphazard abandon before he slumped against Roxas, groaning and spraying his cum and pleasure into Roxas’ ass. 

Moist air caressed their bare skin and once Roxas wasn’t rasping with his breath he panted, “Sorry, I didn’t wait for you to cum first.”

Axel grunted and then hummed softly, “‘s okay. Was fucking hot as hell.”

Roxas gave a fatigued chuckle. “Did I… aim right?” He forced his eyes open, turning his head slightly to look at Axel, who had his head pressed against the mattress right next to Roxas.

Axel chuckled, huffed, and strained as he got up, pulling out of Roxas’ backside with a satisfied moan. “Yeah. I caught some.” He sat up on the bed and wiped himself down with tissues that he grabbed from Roxas’ bedside stand.

Roxas savored the sight of his cum splattering that beautiful skin. “Did you like it?” He tried for a smirk but just couldn’t. A dopey grin came out instead.

“I did. The view was amazing, the taste great. Ten out of ten. Would visit again.” Axel chuckled and sidled in close to Roxas, kissing his chest, up to his neck, cheeks, and then lips.

Axel left the kiss and ran his hands down the length of Roxas’ body, to the elastics of his jockstrap, pulling it all the way down. He then rolled Roxas over, with no protest from him. 

“I’m gonna give you one hell of a massage now.”

Roxas made a small humming sound and enjoyed the feel of Axel’s hands on him, kneading, pushing, rubbing, stretching, while Axel sat on Roxas’ backside. The weight of him was comforting and the massage was very good. Roxas found himself groaning occasionally. He felt so good; inside and out, in this very moment at least.

“You’re really tense in your shoulders, you know that?”

“Musta been all the hairdressing I had‘ta do for this guy today,” Roxas drawled and smiled against his mattress.

Axel hummed in acknowledgment and ran his hands down Roxas’ arms one at a time, massaging his biceps. “Was he hard work?” Axel asked, his breath blowing against Roxas’ neck before a kiss fell.

Roxas smiled. “The hardest. He was so picky and didn’t know shit about extensions. He actually asked me to change them last minute for him, can you believe it?”

“What an ass.”

“Yeah. He has a _very_ fine ass,” Roxas shook with laughter.

“Oh? I'm a little bit jealous.”

“Why's that?”

“I'd like to have you all to myself.” Axel's hands roamed over Roxas’ body again, massaging with purpose and making Roxas hum with enjoyment.

“You've got me all to yourself right now,” Roxas huffed with quiet laughter. It could have been the sex-high that let him find Axel awfully endearing right now.

“But…” Axel pressed a kiss between Roxas’ shoulder blades and traveled up his spine as he said between further kisses, “I'd like to… have you… all to myself… for the… foreseeable… future.” Axel deposited the last kiss on the edge of Roxas’ mouth before he pulled away again, sliding further down Roxas’ body to sit on his legs from where he then proceeded to massage Roxas’ waist.

Roxas’ heart pounded a little faster, his stomach churned, and his throat felt constricted. He got the bright neon sign of a hint Axel was leaving him. Some of Roxas’ good mood fizzled out. He didn’t want to play. “You’re insatiable, aren’t you,” he tried to laugh off. 

Axel’s hands stilled, but continued to hold Roxas’ sides firmly. “I don’t mean the sex.”

Roxas’ stomach knotted. He swallowed down a lump. “I don’t want to talk about this._”_

Axel's fingers tensed, exerting more pressure on Roxas. “I’m sorry. I just… I guess I wonder what's gonna happen after tonight. You asked me to stay… do you still want me to stay over?”

“Not if you’re gonna keep going on about wanting to date me,” Roxas grumbled, raising his head a little, tucking his arms in underneath himself, and lifting up onto his elbows a fraction. He cast a wary glance behind himself.

“Can I… just say my piece and then I promise I won’t bring it up again until you do?”

“What if I never bring it up?”

Axel clenched his jaw. “That’s alright with me.”

With a hefty sigh, and resigned head drop against the mattress, Roxas said, “Fine then. Out with it.”

Axel swept his hands over Roxas’ back briefly. "I like you… and… and you like me too. I know that."

"You don't know me," Roxas bristled, tensing against Axel’s touch.

"I'd like to though. I'd like to know more about you. I want to take you to concerts. I wanna see you all dressed up. I want to hear more about your life because I want to get to know you and because I really like your voice. I like your hands on me… I like your tongue on me and your cock _in me_. I like you bossing me around,” he chuckled slowly and kneaded Roxas’ glutes, traveling upward again, rubbing along Roxas’ spine. “I like you making me wear a butt plug and torturing me with it.”

Roxas struggled between wanting to desperately believe him and vehemently reject everything at the same time. “Quit joking," he grumbled. 

“I'm not.” Axel’s hands swept across Roxas’ back. “I like the way you laugh. In my ear, against my skin. I liked all the things we talked about today. I like you. I want to get to know you better and date you, and I want you to know that I mean that with all sincerity.”

Roxas flopped down and grimaced into his mattress whilst staying silent. Axel’s hands stilled.

“Roxas?”

Roxas ignored him.

Axel squeezed Roxas' shoulders a little, his hands trailed down his back and then Axel hopped off Roxas' legs, settling beside him and gently still rubbing his hand over Roxas’ back. "Please look at me? You're upset with me, and I don't want you to be upset with me. Please talk to me? Please."

Roxas froze. If he ignored Axel would he leave? A part inside himself _still_ didn't want Axel to leave. The guy had been so much fun. He had made this shit day so much better, and… Axel kept claiming that he really _liked_ him. Could he believe it?

Axel sighed and withdrew his hand. "I'll leave if you want me to. Just, please, say something."

Guilt and disdain over his own reaction made Roxas huff out loudly and roll himself over. Apprehension knotted his insides. He avoided looking at Axel, sitting beside him. “I know you want to get to know me, but honestly, being friends with benefits would be best for the both of us. That way neither of us will get hurt, and you won't need to trouble yourself pretending to want to have a relationship with me.” The bitter taste in his mouth made him scrunch up his face.

“What are you talking about? _Pretend_? I don’t want to _pretend_ with you. I don’t want to be friends with benefits with you.” Incredulity strung Axel’s voice an octave higher than normal.

Roxas dragged his eyes off his bedroom door and gave Axel a begrudging glance. Axel wore a frown and Roxas had to look away again. “You say that now, but you’ll change your mind.”

“No. Why do you think that?”

A heaviness sat in Roxas' chest. “Because every guy I’ve ever been interested in has been the same,” Roxas snapped fiercely and pulled himself into a sitting position facing away from Axel, dangling his legs off his bed. He felt a warm touch on his shoulder and shrugged Axel off.

“Roxas,” the man behind him said gently and moved closer. Roxas could feel the warmth radiating off the other man’s naked body and against his back.

Roxas felt fed-up with everything—mostly himself. If Axel wanted to know so badly he decided to share it because then at least Axel would leave and never look back. “You don’t know me. I hate myself, I bring myself down, and others around me. Everyone expects me to be a certain way because of how I look. People see my piercings and either hate me or lust after me—like you. If I didn’t have piercings you wouldn’t care. You wouldn’t have looked twice at me. You—”

Axel’s arms snapped around Roxas’ sides, pulling him back against Axel’s warm chest. Axel nestled his head into the bow of Roxas’ shoulder and spoke quietly, “And you don’t know me either. Yes, your piercings make you look dangerous and hot, and your damn lip piercing had me fantasizing about all sorts of things earlier today, but I didn't spend today hanging out with your lip or tongue piercings, did I? And I definitely didn’t even know about your cock until much later. I hung out with _you_. I liked spending time with _you_. You made me super horny for _you _with how you touched me, but if I wanted _just_ sex… well, we _had_ sex. _Three times now_. I mean… _wow_! And I _still_ want more from you. But not as a friend with benefits. I want to care about you, and know you. I want to get to know all the annoying things about you because if I only wanted to see the good things without the bad, then I don’t deserve to have any part of you.”

Roxas experienced breathing difficulties. It wasn’t just that Axel had his arms wound tightly around his middle. Tears tickled behind his eyes and he freed one of his arms enough to raise his hand to his face so he could pinch the bridge of his nose to keep his leaky feelings inside. He was such an emotional mess today. “C-can you keep massaging me?” he said, staring down at Axel’s arms.

A pause followed, and then, “Yeah, of course.” Axel moved and Roxas lay down, staring up at the ceiling and trying to blink away the tears. He saw Axel’s beautiful hair and devilishly handsome face as the other man towered up before him, but he didn’t focus on him. He paid attention though to the way warm hands rubbed, kneaded, stroked, and massaged the tops of his shoulders, arms, chest, stomach, sides, thighs, calves, and then feet. Roxas appreciated the quiet between them and Axel’s attentive hands on him. He sighed softly at times, and other times groaned with louder appreciation as Axel worked out the knots in Roxas’ muscles. Even with no massage oil, Axel was doing a fantastic job. 

Roxas wondered what he was doing with himself _and_ Axel. The man was right… Roxas _did_ like him, otherwise none of this would have transpired the way it had tonight. He couldn’t believe it himself. Maybe Axel’s looks had bewitched him? Maybe he felt too fragile today to keep people at bay? Roxas refocused on the building pleasure that Axel’s palms and fingers created inside himself and it definitely began to show on his body.

Axel took note, trailing his hands up again, paying close attention to working Roxas’ inner thighs. His fingertips carefully stroked around Roxas’ sac, which sent a tingle through him.

“Roxas.” 

Axel’s low, seductive baritone squeezed a shaky gasp out of Roxas, but he managed to hum in response.

“I want to give you a blow job to finish off the massage.”

Roxas’ eyes opened and he looked at Axel; poised between his legs, breathing against his shaft, making Roxas shudder with pleasure. He didn’t know why, but he nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

Axel’s lips quirked into a smirk and then he went down on Roxas, running his hot tongue up Roxas’ shaft, pulling at the frenulum and foreskin with his teeth. When Axel arrived at the head of Roxas’ penis his dainty licks made Roxas gasp, especially when Axel licked and pulled on the piercings. Intense pleasure warmed every cell of Roxas’ body. His hands sought out Axel’s glorious red mane and he massaged the man’s scalp as his cock became engulfed by warmth and pressure.

Axel moaned and the vibrations made Roxas’ spine tingle. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had gone down on him like this—he couldn’t remember the last time he had _let _anyone get close to him… close to his heart… but Axel, with all his persistence and the words that reverberated around Roxas’ head… well, Roxas found himself _wanting_ to believe. 

Axel sucked on him with vigor, making Roxas’ toes curl and his back arch a little, he hoped he wasn’t opening himself up to another douchebag. There had been _so_ _many_ who would let all of his calls go to voicemail, ignore all his text messages, and only call on Roxas when he was needed as an accessory, to tote along to whatever shithouse party had been happening. 

Axel eased off Roxas’ erection, making him whimper. The man’s fingers rubbed at Roxas’ slit and studs while Axel’s mouth—Roxas gasped—Axel’s lips pressed against his sac and moments later Axel’s mouth cupped and engulfed him completely, sucking gently and tonguing and playing with his balls. It was a strange sensation and Roxas lost his train of thought. He got hoisted off the bed a little, his backside in the air. Roxas spread his legs wider, pulled his knees up and pressed his feet down against his mattress, lifting his hips a little to help Axel. Strong hands were on Roxas’ hips holding him and Axel’s tongue—Roxas whimpered as it pushed against his anus, licking around sensitive skin.

Roxas gasped each time Axel sucked on him down there—a little harder every few times. His tongue pushed in a little and Roxas struggled not to squirm. “A-Axel,” he groaned and reached down to touch red locks. Axel hummed while he sucked on Roxas’ puckered flesh, which sent a jolt through him and elicited a debaucherous noise up from Roxas’ gut. He got himself together enough to form words, “I need you to get your tongue pierced.”

Axel chuckled and lowered Roxas’ backside down to the bed. “If you get a flame tattoo on your ass, I’ll get a tongue piercing.” He gave Roxas a dazzling seductive mellow smile and licked his lips before he went back down, kissing Roxas’ shaft, sending tingles through him and tightening his insides, making him want to cum so badly.

Axel’s tongue rubbed and massaged, while his teeth grazed and pulled. Roxas huffed and puffed. He pulled at Axel’s hair where he knew there to be no extensions in place and rubbed Axel as much as the man was doing to him with his mouth.

“You’re such a fucking tease,” Roxas grit through clenched teeth and wanted nothing more than to have his cock all the way down Axel’s throat.

A rusty chuckle fell out of Axel. He pulled off and with husky warmth said, “Revenge, baby. You’re the biggest cock-tease I’ve ever met.”

Roxas wanted to grumble more but Axel’s tongue ran over his slit and studs yet again. He pulled at the apadravya with his teeth, one at a time, and tended to Roxas’ cock while making sloppy slurping and panting sounds. Roxas gripped his bedsheets and clenched his jaw, trying to stifle his moans. But when Axel opened his mouth and descended on Roxas’ head again—and continued to take him down further—Roxas lost his composure. He groaned, pulled his legs up, and hooked his knees around Axel’s head, clamping them both in place.

Axel slurped louder, hummed, murmured, and sucked far more vigorously. Roxas’ senses were accosted. His piercings rubbed against the inside of Axel’s mouth and throat.

“Axel,” Roxas groaned. “Fuck. _Axel!_” he pleaded, for what he didn’t know. He just wanted all of Axel. He screamed and arched his back as Axel pushed a finger into his backside. “Oh God,” he drawled, wincing as his whole body throbbed. Intense shivers and tingles flooded his nerves. His penis continued to be sucked on, his piercings rubbed and flicked by a skilled tongue, and his prostate tended to with great care and attention.

Roxas didn’t last very long, particularly when Axel’s finger-fucking and rubbing grew more intense. Roxas squeaked, his whole body spasming with satisfaction. His knees squeezed Axel with great force and his toes curled. He was too spent to cum, but his orgasm still rushed through him, intense and powerful, as his insides clenched around Axel’s fingers.

Axel hummed happily around him, savoring whatever little spurts of pleasure leaked out of Roxas, while his warm hands stroked, rubbed, and comforted Roxas through the twitching. Axel moved off Roxas’ utterly spent erection and slid up next to him.

Roxas took a long time before his breathing calmed. He huffed and puffed up to the ceiling, enjoying the ripples of his orgasm and the feel of Axel’s hands softly stroking his sides and stomach, while the man pressed kisses to his neck and shoulder. Axel’s other hand held Roxas’ and played with his fingers until Roxas pulled himself together enough to turn his head to the side and look at Axel. The man gave him such a sweet and wonderful smile.

That look filled Roxas with all kinds of feelings he wished he didn’t have to experience. Normally, he would have kicked his exes and fuck buddies out of bed by now… but Axel… he made Roxas feel soft and fluffy inside. His gut tingled, his heart pulsed a bit harder, and he couldn’t keep the smile off his own face. “Thank you for keeping me company tonight.”

“Well, I couldn’t have you turning into a vampire now, could I?” Axel huffed gently, his smile growing with soft intensity.

Roxas giggled a little but then sighed. “You _really_ want to go on dates and be my boyfriend?”

“Yeah. I think I’d like that a lot. I’d like you to give me the opportunity to prove myself to you.” Axel kept fondling Roxas’ fingers. He moved a fraction closer to Roxas and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Roxas simultaneously loved and hated that. “I need you to know some things about me.”

“I want to know _everything_,” Axel encouraged.

A deep sigh left Roxas. “I make terrible boyfriend material. I pick the wrong guys and the one guy who didn't treat me like a bag of shit… well, I treated him like one instead. There’s shit wrong with me. My mom’s really sick and in hospital since yesterday.” Roxas sniffed and swallowed. “It’s why Gramps couldn’t be at the shop today. I’ve been freaking myself out with worry. It’s why he asked me to fill in for him. If mom was fine I’d have fucked you and blown you off. I wouldn’t have come to the dumb fucking party with your fucking lame friends.” The growing frown on his brow furrowed deeper. “I wouldn’t have given you a second look. I cheated on my ex. I’ll cheat on you. I don’t do well when things are good and normal. I’m broken. I fucking suck, and you’re a fucking moron if you think I won’t treat you like shit too, and—”

“I don’t care. I don’t care what you think will happen. All I care about is that we try. Give me a chance. I’m no angel either, but I won’t treat you like shit. And… if you do something that you need punishing for… well, I’ll tie you up and spank you for it—if you’re into that kind of stuff.” Axel still wore the same generous and gentle smile.

Despite how worked up Roxas had gotten himself, he huffed out a breath and laughed a little. It felt good. “I won’t let you spank me. I like being the boss around here.”

“I’ve noticed. I like that about you.” Axel leaned in and kissed Roxas, taking a moment to suck on his spider-bite piercing before pulling off and murmuring against Roxas’ lips, “If you get unhappy with me, tell me. Don’t cheat on me. If you wanna fuck someone else then tell me first, okay?” Axel pulled away a little to deliver an intense green stare. It bored into Roxas, but instead of being menacing, it felt sincere and Axel’s calming presence didn’t waver.

Roxas licked at his lips, still able to taste Axel there. Why had he just told this guy everything? Why did he _want_ Axel to stick around? Why was he being a bristly asshole? Why was he about to _not be_ a bristly asshole… “The cheating thing… that only happened because Jon was a lousy lay,” Roxas mumbled and stared at Axel’s chest. “I’m not proud of it. I say things to keep people away.”

Axel was quiet for a moment before he said, “You’ve been saying everything to keep me here though, all day long—and now the night too. I think you’re really into me. And I’m sorry to hear that about your mom, but… I’m also really glad I got to meet you.”

Roxas huffed out some air. His eyes tentatively dragged their way back up Axel’s body to gaze at deep, vibrant green eyes, amidst dark, smudged makeup. Axel’s dark, luxurious lashes batted and Roxas felt himself flush a little with how gorgeous the man before him was. He had looked amazing with his hair all faded and the thick roots. Even that stubble had been kind of hot… but only _kind of_. He looked utterly divine now though, all done up with his hair a fiery beacon with matching brows, that somehow made the tattoos under his eyes stand out even more. It was so much more than this man’s looks though. Roxas had genuine fun today. Maybe he was being far too big of an asshole saying that he was _only_ here in bed with Axel because of how miserable he was feeling about his mother. “It’s been nice having you around,” he admitted quietly.

Axel beamed. “See, you’re capable of saying nice things.”

Roxas rolled his eyes and quirked his lips up into a half-smile. Their fingers still held firm, entangled with one another. Axel’s thumb stroked Roxas’ hand, offering up reassuring comfort to the palm of his hand. Roxas lifted their hands up closer to their faces and looked at Axel’s slender fingers for a while.

“I really like you, Rox. Will you go on a date with me?” Axel asked again and it filled Roxas with pleasant feelings, which he didn’t try to instantly shut down.

“You _really _want to stick it out with me?”

“I want to try. The good and the bad. All of it,” Axel gave a slight nod, pulled their hands to his mouth and kissed the back of Roxas’ hand. “I won’t let you regret it. I promise.”

Roxas stared at Axel for a while. His hair still glorious, though very messy. His amazing green eyes a sight Roxas thought he would never get tired of seeing, and that quirky smile Axel sported, poking out behind their held up hands, made Roxas want to smile as well. He felt something for Axel. It was undeniable. He didn’t want to be alone… and not just because of all the bad news with his mother. He inhaled softly, filling his lungs with courage and Axel’s delicious spicy scent. “What if I make you regret ever dating _me_ instead?”

“Don’t think that’s possible.”

Roxas pouted lightly. “What if I asked you on the worst date ever?”

“Like?”

“Like you come to the hospital with me tomorrow. Meet my dad and—" Roxas choked as he said, "mom... and hold me... while I cry my eyes out.” His eyes stung just thinking about it.

Axel kissed Roxas’ hand again. “I might need to go back to my place to freshen up and find a shirt to wear, but yeah, sure. I’d go with you and I’d hold you and soak up all your tears.”

Roxas winced, fighting against the sob. “You sure?”

“Yeah. I’d be honored for that to be our first date.” Axel lowered their hands but held firm and smiled gently.

Roxas sniffled. “Really? You’re just saying that to… to…”

Axel chuckled. “Get into your pants? Babe, I’ve already been there. Yes, it was incredible and I wanna go there again with you, but I also wanna be there for you when you go see your mom. And the way I see it, if we start off with a terrible date, anything from there can only be called an improvement.”

Roxas huffed with laughter and a tear trickled out. “You’re really sweet.”

“I’m full of diabetes.”

“Half.”

Axel chuckled deep in his chest. “Yeah. You’re my hero.”

Roxas chewed on his lip piercing and averted his eyes from Axel’s soft stare. “And you’re mine,” he said softly, barely able to fathom how he could be so cheesy right now.

“You’re a real big softy, y’know that, Roxas?” Axel tittered with warmth.

“Shut your filthy, fuckable mouth, you dirty whore rag,” Roxas said through a smile and leaned in to kiss Axel a little, sucking on the other man’s bottom lip as he pulled off.

Axel chuckled and his whole face lit up with glee. “If you keep talking like that I’ll have to rinse your mouth out with my cum.”

A wicked grin sprang to Roxas’ lips. “I’ll keep going then, shall I?”

“Only if it means that you’ll have me. Will you?” Axel shuffled closer, his body pressing up against Roxas’.

The grin fell away and Roxas rolled onto his side, feeling the full furnace of Axel’s body against his own skin. He rested his head against the man’s chest and sighed heavily. He couldn’t believe his feelings for the other man. Couldn’t believe he was genuinely considering having a relationship with one of his grandfathers' clients whom he had known for less than 24 hours.

“Let me take you on that terrible date tomorrow. Let’s get to know each other over many more dates, and maybe you’ll even decide to call me your boyfriend one day,” Axel gently insisted and deposited a few kisses to the top of Roxas’ head.

He could feel himself melting at each new kiss dropping on him. Axel… was something else. While he refused to let himself completely fall for the other man’s allure, he certainly let himself willingly slip and slide a little closer into Axel’s embrace, wanting to partake of Axel’s encouraging words. They were warm and hopeful, and promised of something which could be so wonderful… if only he let himself relax enough to give it a shot. He didn’t know what he was so scared of in that perfect moment, whilst pressed together with Axel. “Before I say yes,” he pushed his head back and they looked into each other's eyes, “what kind of a date would we go on after our very terrible date?”

Axel hummed in thought. “Well, we are both typically busy on weekends, but maybe we could find some time during the week to hang out—you know what I’d really like to do?”

“What?” 

“Help you with your morning stiff leg… maybe I can even do that tomorrow.” 

Roxas snorted with laughter. Something tight dislodged in his chest and slid down and out of himself.

Axel wore a bright grin. “And I’d like for us to lounge around and Netflix and Chill until your mom gets better, and maybe then we can go to gigs. Maybe you could take me to a place to get my tongue pierced in the future some time, too.”

“Didn’t you say I needed to get my ass tattooed first?”

“Before or after. Doesn’t matter.”

“We’ll see.” Roxas felt rather warm inside. He leaned in and kissed Axel, who instantly went to suck on his lip piercing, and then after some fondling, went for the tongue piercing. 

Their arms wound around each other, Axel pulled Roxas on top of himself and they made out for a while, exchanging slow and sensual touches, with none of the needy heat from before. Eventually, Roxas rolled off Axel and they lay on their sides, still kissing a little and holding on to each other a lot.

Axel asked, “So will you have me? For a little bit anyway?”

Roxas hummed, licked his lips and shuffled down a little, to nuzzle against Axel’s chest. Something very soft and gentle fluttered in the pit of his stomach and lightened his heart. “Yeah. Okay. I… ah… think I’d like that. I think I could really get to like you. But… you know. Just for a little bit.” He smiled softly against Axel’s warm skin.

“Of course. _Only_ a little bit. Nothing more, nothing less,” Axel’s voice had a pleasant lilt to it.

Roxas hummed and felt his cheeks burning. “Well… maybe a _little bit more_ than _just_ a little bit.”

Axel’s limbs squeezed tightly around Roxas and a deep, glorious, warm chuckle sounded out of Axel and reverberated around Roxas’ heart. “I’ll be here for as long as you want me here.”

Roxas nestled closer against Axel. A quiet voice inside himself whispered a questioningly wistful, _‘Forever.’ _He dismissed it, but the smile it brought to his face remained. He nuzzled into Axel’s chest and let his eyes slip shut. He couldn’t recall ever wanting to fall asleep in someone's arms before. But now he did, and he wanted those arms to be nobody else’s but Axel’s.

_____❤_____

* * *

_ **~cream pudding** _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story got a little sentimental. I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated. Concrit appreciated.


End file.
